Christopher's Christmas Celebration in Hollywood
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: Christopher Spielberg (my first original OC character) spends the holiday season of 2019 at his mansion in Hollywood, with characters including Spongebob, Pooh, Om Nom, Mario, Elsa, Ryuko Matoi, Nostalgia Critic, Kizuna AI, and many more. A timeless story of christmas, faith, fantasy, romance, hilarity and fun all around!
1. Christopher's Invitation Initiation

**Christopher Spielberg's Long Introductory Christmas Fanfiction Author Note**

**A/N: For those of you who read my first two previous Christmas stories for the 2016-2017 holiday seasons, I am sorry I didn't finish my second Christmas story later than I originally planned. I had some things going on throughout the two semesters at college as well as stuff I did throughout the year full of studies, essays, illnesses, stress, overbooks, movies, games, my Philippines/Seoul trip back in May, website server outages, 503 errors and furthermore, but it will never stop me from making my Fanfictions for all you readers, including this and other fellow anticipating stories to follow and come. :) The best respects for my favorites and followers. Sadly, the 2018 Christmas crossover story is cancelled due to time constraints and overbookings with everyday and educational life. Instead, it is replaced by The Animation Awards 2018. Once again, I will create this story specially for the 2019 Christmas season, nevertheless. I know I may have released this story before Christmas 2019, but I'm planning to make it sort of a long narrative story. ****This story is a direct sequel to both of my previous installments, Christmas at the Walt Disney Castle and Christmas at the Wayne Manor of Gotham City, both of which I have worked on annually each (the first in 2016 and the second in 2017 last year), but this third installment had a year-long break due to time constraints (was originally planned to be set during December 2018, but the story will take place in December 2019 instead). Unlike the last story, the story will again take place during the first 25 days of December (due to preventing time constraints this year; may or may not be released daily).**

**The time has come that it will also become the first story to have an original OC and live-action main character, which will be me (in a POV perspective for some parts of this story). The rest of the characters, such as returning friends like Spongebob, Pooh, Om Nom, Swampy, Spike, Discord, Ryuko M., Maria, RWBY, Archer, Scooby-Doo and others; and new guests to the series including the 2019 Animations Team (like 2017's and 2016's; examples of new characters include She-Ra, Nintendo, Sonic, DC Super Hero Girls (2019), Miraculous, Shantae, etc.), a ton of new anime characters (ex. gen:LOCK, Fate, Gate, SAO, Nisekoi, Konosuba, Re:Zero, K, Himouto Umaru-chan, Violet Evergarden, IDOLMASTER, Between the Sky and Sea, Kizuna AI, Marvel Future Avengers, and many more), several new movie characters (ex. Mary Poppins, T-800 (Model 101), Deadpool, Thanos and the Avengers, Rey, Maleficent, etc.) and even a few familiar and new faces (ex. Nostalgia Critic, AVGN, Angry Joe, Joedan54), who all gather to celebrate the Christmas holidays with my character Christopher Spielberg, who is the fictional fourth son and eighth child of the beloved masterful director Steven Spielberg (who will also have a lot of character development), living in a big prestigious mansion for all the guests to stay for the whole Christmas season, and endearing the Christmas joy and spirit they always cherished through the years, as well as getting to know one another while spending fun times and preparing for the greatest holiday of all, Christmas.**

**The number of characters this year will be a little lower than the other previous stories with 400 from last year's and 335 from the year before, with roughly over 285 characters this time (about 55 less characters again), with around more than 120 of them being anime characters (incl. RWBY, Voltron, Castlevania, gen:LOCK, Kizuna AI, Marvel Future Avengers, and many more). There will also be less than 100 songs this time, (some new, some returning for fair purposes and different lyrics like last time), will be 25 chapters/days again like the first story (will not be daily), and will feature several original songs (one being a reprise) and a poem, arranged, written and made by myself. One is an anime theme but with my own revised lyrics, and another is a 70's-like disco song. There will also be one or two songs in the story that will have new revised lyrics specifically for Christmas, and the story's sole poem will be about dreams coming true with a Disney undertone. Even a few songs will be Christmas-oriented to the tune of nostalgic Wii music (ex. Wii Party), with added lyrics to the instrumentals.**

**The fanfiction will also take place in Hollywood, and will feature elements like comedy, romance, music, family and friends, fantasy, a bit of drama, fourth-wall breaks again, and mostly excitement and joy. All the guests (including my OC character myself) also watch a lot of movies together (over almost 60 featured), activities, surprises and events throughout the holiday season, going to exciting hotspots around the city of Hollywood like the TCL Chinese Theatre, Hollywood & Highland Mall, Dave & Busters Arcade, and more. At one point, Christopher falls in love with one (maybe two) of the guests, which unfolds happy nostalgic memories that he once knew years before. ****However, there is also a possibility that I would add extra chapters set in the same day where activities and fluff-filled sections of the story included are centered on, focusing on a establishing romantic relationship with my OC character, also giving three cherished Christmas gifts to the love interest (s) as the story goes. ****In addition to my introduction of my original OC character, Christopher Spielberg will have an emotional character development about his family, life and past accomplishments, even about his past young romantic backstory taken place in 2009, a decade ago. He will also have a love interest (being one of the guests) that will further focus on the relationship between the two during some parts of the story. I could add a love triangle plot element later in the story (no jealousies going on), but maybe I'll be looking forward to it.**

**This story will this time have a K+ to a mild T rating approach, mostly for romantic scenes and/or hinted subject matter. My story will also have over 55 pairings this time, mostly LGBT (almost all lesbian pairings with one gay pairing) while some pairings are from AUs (once again like the sequel last year; one of the pairings will follow from my First Love SAO story, one of my Romance Anthology entries), and others are non-canon for femslash or other ships. Even a few anime characters will be a bit older different from their ages in their respective animes (ex. Lelei La Lalena, Makoto Kikuchi, Miki Hoshii and Asseylum Vers Allusia; all aged 18). ****Almost all of the characters (excluding my OC character and cameos) are all introduced in the first chapter (taken place in December 1st), and will all stay until the final chapter of the story. There will be one more surprise character added at the end of the first chapter for an appearance from the second chapter (December 2nd) till the last chapter (taken place on December 25th).**

**IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, SONGS, CARTOONS, ANIME OR ALMOST ALL THE SOURCES, they belong to their respective owners and properties; I own ONLY the fanfic Christmas story idea I created, my original character, and the original songs (including one poem). This is specially made for the Christmas holiday spirit, with all honesty and kindness. ****It will NOT have any explicit or M-rated scenes, because it's intended to be family-friendly and cheery as mainly possible. ****Thank you and enjoy! And may you have a merry christmas! :)**

**Update: Will have updates with added dialogue and further nomination accuracy with the Game Awards 2019.**

* * *

**CH. 1 - Christopher Spielberg's Invitation Initiation!**

**HOLLYWOOD, CALIFORNIA  
NOVEMBER 30, 2019  
6:00 PM**

In Hollywood, California, there was a 19-year-old boy named Christopher Spielberg, who is the son and eighth child of famous director Steven Spielberg, and one day, his father was leaving for the month with Christopher's mother and Steven's wife, Kate Capshaw, the actress from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, to shoot for one of his upcoming movies (the remake of West Side Story), and maybe even attend some award ceremonies or spend family time for the holiday season.

Christopher Spielberg lived in one of their homes, which is a three-story-high and wide mansion he owned with help from his father, brilliant and vast, majestic, and even has lots of rooms one can dream of. It even overlooks the city of Hollywood, not too far from another mansion known as Greystone Mansion and the famous landmark of the city, the Hollywood Sign.

But today, Steven Spielberg visited his son to tell him the news before he departures.

**Christopher's POV**

"Dad, I'm wondering how long will you be gone till this December?", Christopher asked his father Steven Spielberg.

Steven answered, "Why, for less than a month. I may need to shoot for an urgent movie remake I'm making, West Side Story, which will come out next December."

"I would love to come with you, dad...", I insisted proudly, "...I love to make movies like you did when I get older. I want to live up to your name. I wish I can make masterpieces like you do, dad."

My father told me, "I know, son. I'm very sorry you can't come with me. You are our eighth child, after all. So we were thinking of allowing you to stay here since you're old enough to be responsible."

"Thanks, father.", I said, "Are you sure you're gonna be okay with it? You're okay with me, here, right? For the entire Christmas season since I'm probably old enough, even though I'm never too old for Christmas?"

"Of course, my son. You may be over 18 now, that's one point of it. Truly, anyone is indeed never too old for the Christmas season. Everyone can celebrate, like kids, adults, families, friends, loved ones, anyone. You can take care of yourself and the mansion, right?"

"Yes."

"Is it okay if you would call us at some point? Just to make sure if things are okay?"

"I promise."

"Will you take care of Rexy?"

"The T-Rex? I will take care of her, dad. Rexy is our most favorite pet. Glad you found her when you filmed Jurassic Park back in 1993."

"Yes, I did. Now, Christopher...you do know that we all love you so much. You are one of the nicest sons we ever had, by far. Sawyer, Theo and Max would be very proud of you right now, even your sisters Sasha, Mikaela and Destry."

"They are. And I hope to be proud of you too, father. Even though I'm your son and all...you will always be my idol."

The director smiled fondingly as I smile back, as he then turns back and was beginning to walk out the door, but he says one last thing to me before going out, "Take care. I hope you have a Merry Christmas while we're gone."

"I sure will.", I smiled once more, as his father then leaves, closing the door behind him.

After a few wonderful moments, Christopher turns around and said, "Rexy.", the said pet then coming from the second floor by one of the two stairways.

The T-Rex stomps downstairs (without breaking anything) and makes a mighty roar, charging towards me as I calmly braced myself.

The giant dinosaur then pinned me to the ground, growling as it seemed like if she was hostilely wanting to eat me alive...

...but she instead licked me fondingly, making me laugh happily.

"Stop! Nice play!", I playfully said as I laughed, as the T-Rex growled kindly while I gotten up and wiped my face, "How's it going, Rexy? Dad had left for his trip to shoot his new film. It will take about the whole Christmas season until he comes back. But that won't stop me from celebrating the holidays and keeping on track for my dad, no matter what the cost. Now, who's ready for a bit of training?"; Rexy grunted in joy, "Sit."

Rexy sat.

"Lie down."

Rexy laid down.

"Roll over."

Rexy rolled to the left and to the right only a few metres.

"Stick 'em up!", the son of Steven Spielberg fondingly told as I used my fingers with a gun gesture, Rexy stood back up seconds later; "Good girl, Rexy!", I then said to the dinosaur pet, pulling out a big meat stick, "Here. I have a treat for you! Now fetch!", throwing it with Rexy following after it, biting and eating it with a delicious expression like a dog. I came over to pet her, "Awesome job, Rexy."

Rexy follows Christopher, making grunts and growls, the latter answering, "Yes, Rexy. This Christmas, it's gonna be the biggest one yet. More bigger than the ones I previously had in the past several years. And it's definitely gonna be exciting.", the dinosaur making grunts again, as I also said, "Of course, Rexy. I hope to invite people for the Christmas season, to share the true spirit and be with everyone altogether again.", I go into the secret elevator with my pet, "Time to make some invitations.", as the elevator closes with me and Rexy in it.

Down a few levels on the 10-floor elevator (three levels high, seven levels below; 100-ton limit), the secret elevator opens to show a huge library two stories high in the third bottom floor, with a huge computer in the front of the room.

I walk out of the elevator with my pet Rexy as the elevator closes, towards the giant iMac computer as I start it up, went on Chrome, and checked my invitations.

It was actually a template, since I have already wrote the invitation template down so it won't take forever to do them all. Double-checking to make sure my invitation was ready, I finally printed more than 200 copies of the invitation (there was no ink shortage on the printer anyway), and once they were all done printing, I get busy by writing down the names of all the guests I want to bring.

Some include my favorite characters Spongebob, Pooh, Swampy, Spike, Om Nom, Mickey, Mario, Sonic and such, and I've heard they were busy two Christmases ago at the LEGO Gotham City's Wayne Manor with my friend LEGO Batman, as well as their Christmas vacation three years ago at the Walt Disney Castle in Anaheim with almost all the Disney characters.

"This year, I'm inviting some new characters to join for Christmas to the holiday _roster_," I chuckled, saying this to Rexy, "The 2019 Animations Team, Miraculous, Nostalgia Critic, Mary Poppins, you name some. Heck, even I can include some anime characters too for the invitations, because some of them I have invited before and are considered some of my best friends. Speaking of which, maybe I'll bring a few old friends back, you know what I mean?", as Rexy grunts in agreement.

Other invitations are for ones that are also from anime like characters that I heard like Ryuko and Maria, who just became married last Christmas, team RWBY who are actually great together, newbies including gen:LOCK, which is completely epically awesome to can't wait for, the IdolMaster, Nisekoi, Gate, Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle, Re:Zero and about a lot more from what I did not invite before. It's good to meet new friends too, you know?

Truth be told, I had discovered alternate anime universes in my secret yet technologically advanced lab on the second-to-bottom floor of the mansion for the past couple years. There were test chambers there, a time travel interdimensional machine (although I did not made it myself), and **absolutely** NO parasites, aliens or pathogens like the Area 51 trope that had memes in media lately, although some specimens from selected universes would be studied. The lab has been studying alternate universes including anime worlds for example, like RWBY-108 (speaking of Monochrome and Burning Rose pairings), ZLS-101 or SAO-421, but also worlds of animation or live-action, that are yet to be discovered or have been seen before. I also restrict some AUs that do not bode well for some, including myself, but I also love those that are happy and peaceful with all do respect. I may not be a scientist or an honors-level person, but when it comes to experiencing new things with science and superstition, it sure is a beneficial life-changing experience.

All in all, as I write the names down on the invitational templates, I do believe this may be the happiest Christmas I will ever have. About roughly 10-15 minutes later, I've finally finished the last letter and put all the papers onto a special letter gadget specifically from my father, pressing a button to reveal the same invention. The gadget runs only 5 seconds for every letter, as one paper went into the small machine, become folded, placed in a golden envelope, and wax sealed with a special Santa Claus symbol.

"That will do.", Christopher myself innocently smiled at this invention working with the letters, turning away as I turn the computer display off before saying to my beloved pet, "It's dinnertime. Let's go get some ribs on the house. I know you love ribs, they're your favorite.", the T-Rex grunting proudly in agreement as the letter gadget does it's work.

...

45 minutes and sometime after 7:00 PM, I have carefully put my T-Rex pet to sleep and went back down to the library level to check how my invitation letters went in process.

It seemed that by the time me and Rexy were in the middle of eating some ribs together for dinner, the golden envelopes with the letters had been completed printing.

"Huh. Nice. I would thank my dad if he was here, so much.", I said in surprise when I saw the finished letters in the envelopes, "Now, time to get these sent.", carrying the envelopes towards a big mailbox case (which is actually another invention that sends letters or packages for cartoon, movie or anime characters to their dimensions) in between the elevator and the doors to the staircases to the upper and lower floors (excluding the three floors above), putting all the envelopes inside and closing the case.

I slap my hands together as a sign of accomplishment, going to the elevator once again.

Once it was 7:15, after I have reached the second top floor of the mansion, brushed my teeth, took my vitamins, and got into my pajamas, I go into my bedroom, consisting of a ace-size wide bed, a big 4K TV above on the ceiling, many collectible IMAX movie posters on sides of my room, Steven Spielberg movie posters in the opposite side of the room by the door (including The Adventures of Tintin, Jurassic Park, Schindler's List, The BFG, Raiders of the Lost Ark, Saving Private Ryan, A.I. Artifical Intelligence, Lincoln, The Post, War Horse and my most personal favorite, Ready Player One), and with both a Robopacalypse novel and a Blackhawk comic book on my bedstand across my luxurious soft bed.

I said to myself, "May the holiday spirit shine for all of us. May this wish I wish tonight, become eternal, magical and bright...", as I peacefully drifted myself to sleep while looking up at the ceiling with a portrait of Steven Spielberg, my eyes closing...

* * *

**DECEMBER 1, 2019  
5:30 AM**

The letters had already been sent to the guests.

I, Christopher Spielberg, woke up on my bed in the same room, and I stayed in a happy mood when I knew this was the first day of December...

...FINALLY!

I then sang a hit from the 1980's by Oliver Cheatham, but my own holiday rendition of Get Down Saturday Night;

**Christopher: It's Sunday morning, Friday's out of here, holidays are calling, but where to begin?  
Kids are out of school, trying to find some friends, everybody's busy, can't wait for the day to begin, yeah, yeah!  
I worked all month long...I worked my fingers to the bone...Friday's out of here...I can't wait for Christmas to begin!  
Get Down Saturday Night (2x), It'll be alright (2x), Have fun until the morning come!**

As I sang I got up from the bed and put my slippers on, I went out of my bedroom, down the bedroom floor hallway and into the bathroom, where I took a hot shower, both brushed my teeth and hair, taking my vitamins to help my immune system from illness (both cold and flu), and changed from my blue pajamas to my casual wear in a matter of two hours, before I rushed down the flights of stairs beside the giant elevator on both sides (convenient) waiting for the magic to happen...

...

**Exit Christopher's POV**

**7:00 AM**

Outside the mansion while Christopher was getting ready for the day, suddenly several portals appear in front and the guests who appeared so far are Om Nom and Annabeth Chase with their children Om Nom Jr. and another newborn child (human this time; explained in the previous story), Spike and Discord, Swampy, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Patchy, Potty and Plankton; Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore; and Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne and Velma.

"Ah, Hollywood.", Om Nom said as he turns to see the city, "It's very neat to say the least. It's as majestic as the last time I went here.", but not before noticing Spongebob, Pooh and the others, "Guys! So glad to see you since 2017's Christmas! Man, we had a blast back in New Year's Eve."

Swampy adds, "Truth be told, that year was impressive than the last."

"And it was a rockin' good time! I bet Hollywood will up the anty this year!", Spike said.

Patchy said, "Maybe this time Hollywood with treasure!"

"Squawk! Hollywood isn't made of treasure. It has Oscar treasure, though.", Potty added.

The pirate said, "Hey! At least it is gonna be Christmas treasure soon."

"You wish.", Potty squawks cutely.

Om Nom chuckled, "Yeah. Me and Annabeth already have married though. Plus, not only Om Nom Jr. is our first child..."

"...we just had a second one, just like my kind this time.", Annabeth Chase said.

Discord congratulated, "Congratulations, dear! What did you name it?"

"It's a girl. And I call her, Altea. A significant name similar to my mother Artemis, the goddess of the hunt.", Annabeth states.

Spongebob and Pooh jinxed, "That's a very beautiful name. Hope your child grows up to be a happy human being.", wishing this with hope, "As well as your other child."

"Well, since this holiday is now in Hollywood this year, we can't wait who will host this year. Back in 2017, we spent the holidays with LEGO Batman, and the year before was with all the Disney characters, but basically Sage and her friends have hosted in place for Mickey Mouse.", Discord mentioned.

Scooby-Doo spoke, "Reaking rof rich, rhere's rhe, Ral rand rhier riends?", about Sage, Mal and the other Star Darlings and Descendants.

"Sadly, they won't be able to make it here for this year. Sage and the other starlings have a Christmas planned along with Sage's new girlfriend Chrona, and Mal is busy with her Christmas with Ben and the Descendants.", told Pooh, who hate the be the _'bear of bad news'_, "I was gonna ask Sage if she wants to go here with her friends this year, but she's already got something planned for the Christmas season back home."

"Oh, d-d-d-dear...", Piglet worried.

Shaggy and Patrick depressed, "Oh. Well, then...that's okay, we guess? I believe this is our first year without them, unfortunately. Maybe we can video chat them later on."

"Look over there.", Squidward and Rabbit notice, pointing at something the other direction from the view of Hollywood, as all the characters look where and were astonished by it...

Christopher Spielberg's mansion.

Daphne, Sandy and Tigger all said, "Wow! Look at the size of that mansion. It's not as big as the one a couple years ago, but also a bit bigger than two years back with Wayne Manor!", the latter doing his iconic 'Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!' moment.

"We better go in before-", Patchy, Om Nom and Discord smiled.

Like the past two times, more portals appear. The next ones were some of the returning anime characters, Ryuko and Maria, the latter's daughter Ezekiel and friend Ann, the former's friends from her home dimension Honno City, Mako and Satsuki, Akko, Diana and Amanda O'Neill, team RWBY, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Nagisa and Kayano, Sypha, Allura and her two friends Krolia and Romelle.

"Guys! You're back!", all of Spongebob, Pooh and Scooby-Doo's friends including themselves, as well as Om Nom, Annabeth, Discord, Swampy and Spike all cheered at their arrival.

Ryuko smirked happily, "And better than ever. Me and Maria had been going along very well since our marriage last year."

"We are expecting a child in mid-2020.", said Maria, touching her stomach as a sign of early pregnancy with Ryuko calming her.

Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long suddenly blurt, "This is gonna be the best Christmas yet! More ambitious, more fun and more spirited than Wayne Manor in LEGO Gotham City!"

"Just like the holidays are, guys. Just like they are.", Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee agreed, nodding, "We thought we would drop by to spend the holidays here."

Pyrrha and Nora says, "The six of us have been here before, for those who didn't realize."

"Really?", Romelle queried.

Nagisa admitted, "Yeah, also me and Kayano have been here too. Last time was four years ago."

Swampy and Spike said, "That explains it."

"Also, me and Ezekiel have been doing some dating a lot lately. Took her to a movie, went on strolls, playing, cuddling, cooing...", Amanda O'Neill droned on for a bit in a masculine behavior.

Akko and Diana hold hands and excused, "They had a lot of love they did...this year. We did too."

"...and even being there for her when she is unwell under the weather.", finished the tomboy.

Scooby-Doo asked, "Row rabout rou, Ragisa rand Rayano?"

"Us, the usual. Spring, Summer, Fall, gone very well.", Nagisa said for her girlfriend.

Fred nodded, "I see. Ryuko, Allura, it seems you've brought a new guest here. Who are they?"

"This is my friend Mako Mankanshoku, and my sister Satsuki Kuryuin.", introduced Ryuko.

"And this is my Altean friend Romelle.", Allura said.

Romelle adds, "And this is my friend Krolia from back home."

"Wow, my newborn is named similar to my goddess mother Artemis, AND is named after a Voltron planet.", referenced Annabeth.

Romelle reasoned, "That's right, I'm one of the surviving Alteans in our universe."

"Oh, and by the way, we're in love.", Sypha said to Romelle, holding Allura's hand for confirmation.

Mako says, "Yeah, yeah, cut to the chase. Congrats on your relationship. Nice to see you all."

"And I'm not only a Galra, but I am also the mother of Keith, one of the Paladins from our universe as well.", introduced Krolia.

"Interesting. Alright then, to introduce ourselves. I'm Spongebob, and this is our friends Pooh, Patrick, Piglet, Squidward, Rabbit, Tigger, Sandy, Eeyore, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Patchy, Potty, Om Nom, Annabeth, their two children (one of them is now a newborn), Swampy, Spike, Discord, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne and Velma. Ryuko, Maria, Akko, Diana, Amanda, Ezekiel, Ann, Nagisa, Kayano, Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha, Nora and Sypha."

Om Nom summarized, "Oh, and there's also an elegant mansion right there in front of us. Familiar, since me and Annabeth have come here for the past few times years ago.", the anime characters looking at the mansion.

"Wait, you came here before?", Krolia asked the cute green candy-eating monster.

Om Nom answered, "I did. I also met Annabeth Chase here six years ago."

"Never realized that.", said Pooh, "It seems that me, Spongebob and our friends must've came to this place too."

The angelic Ezekiel (from Maria the Virgin Witch anime) said arguably, "Okay, what is happening? I don't even remember coming to this manor! The first Christmas vacation I had was at LEGO Batman's place, two years ago!"

"But we do remember going to Hollywood last year for the 2018 Animation Awards.", recounted Amanda, as well as Diana nodding.

Scooby-Doo agreed, "Reah! Re remember!"

"I came last year to the awards too.", Nagisa and Kayano said.

Shaggy proved, "See? Some of us have went here for the awards too but not to this mansion here."

"Honestly, I've never been to a Christmas celebration at this place before. Allura told me she was at Wayne Manor in the LEGO Gotham City back in Christmas 2017, first time too.", thought Romelle out loud.

Discord laughed, "Even LEGO Batman hosted back then. You could say he is the _Dark Knight_.", chuckling.

"And we stayed for the ENTIRE month. Until new year's.", Spike pointed out, "Unfortunately, last year's Christmas welcoming celebration was cancelled, and instead held the Animation Awards 2018, which Scarlet hosted again back then. Can't wait for another Animation Awards this year."

Satsuki sarcastically said, "Fine. Let's get the show on the road then. Let's go, guys-"

For the third time, more portals appear, and a bunch of movie characters and some new and returning ones arrive.

The 2019 Animations Team included Christopher Robin and his wife Evelyn, Detective Pikachu, his partner Tim Goodman and fellow friends Lucy Stevens and her Psyduck; Mirai and her brother Kun, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Bo Peep, Slinky Dog, Rex, Hamm, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Duke Caboom, Ducky and Bunny, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Grimmel the Grisly, Valka, Gobber, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Eret, Emmet Brickowski, Lucy Wyldstyle, Rex Dangervest, LEGO Batman, Queen Waterva Wa'Nabi, Sweet Mayhem, Benny, Unikitty, Metalbeard, Red, Chuck, Bomb, Mighty Eagle, Leonard, Courtney, Zeta, Debbie, Garry, Glenn, Silver, the Addams Family (Gomez, Morticia, Wednesday, Pugsley, Fester, Grandmama, Lurch, Thing, It and Kitty Kat), Margaux Needler and her daughter Parker, Max, Duke, Snowball, Rooster, Gidget, Chloe, Katie, Pops, Buddy, Mel, Tiberius, Norman, Daisy, Everest, Yi, Peng, Jin, Mai Su, 7723, Lance Sterling, Walter Beckett, Eyes and Ears, Tristan McFord, Marcy Kappel, June, Boomer and Peanut.

Other returning characters consist Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, the secret agent Archer, the rich Scrooge McDuck, Sunset Shimmer, Lincoln Loud, the Grinch, returning Disney veteran characters Iago, Abu and Genie, and video game icons Mario and Sonic; while new ones introduce She-Ra/Adora (from the Princesses of Power (2018) universe), Carmen Sandiego (from the 2019 Netflix series universe), the Miraculous characters Ladybug, Cat Noir, Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, Carapace, Juleka Couffaine, Rose Lavillant, Fire Emblem characters Lucina, Robin and Corrin (the latter two both female), new DC Super Hero Girls (2019) reboot characters Wonder Woman, Batgirl, Supergirl, Bumblebee, Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz) and Zatanna (Zee Zatara), Shantae and her friend Sky, and the Kingdom Hearts character Aqua.

"Hey...where are we?", asked She-Ra as she, the animated guests and the other 2019 Animations Team members looked at the Hollywood landscape.

Ladybug told, "We don't know. We were given special gold envelopes saying the Christmas celebration would be held in Hollywood. Is this the place?"

"Yes, and it's there we're staying.", Woody and Buzz suppose as they pointed to the big mansion near them.

Ryuko and Om Nom proudly said, "Woody! Elsa! Toothless! Sunset! Mario."

"It's-a nice to see you all again. Me and Sonic have been working with Lucina, Robin (female) and Corrin (female) on the new Super Smash Bros Ultimate game.", Mario greeted.

Christopher Robin notices his longtime childhood teddy bear friend, "Pooh?"

"Christopher Robin.", presumed Pooh, happy.

Wonder Woman (DCSHG (2019)) curiously said, "What fantasy wonderment are we all in?"

"I think we're all in Hollywood, California.", Batgirl and Supergirl (both from 2019 DCSHG) presumed.

Zatanna sighs happily, "One of the greatest landmarks of the world. Always wanted to come here."

"So do I.", Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz) said to Zatanna, hugging her, "This will be fun."

Lucina said, "Me, Robin and Corrin are from the Fire Emblem series, if you know us. Though this is our first Christmas taken place here, this is going to be a heck lot of fun."

"Same here, Lucina.", Robin and Corrin (the female versions, Fire Emblem universe) both girls said to Lucina, as Robin nuzzles her girlfriend's neck.

Scrooge McDuck and Archer both noticed, "Oh, but there's no snow though. Unlike with Wayne Manor last time."

"Pretty sure Hollywood doesn't get a lot of snow in the winter.", clarified Chuck.

Morticia Addams sighed, "Strange. Back home, the weather was usually like this at most times. It's December, but there's no snow around..."

"Maybe it's only regional for snowy weather in winter, and even arctic areas have wintery weather at all times. The family and I spent many Christmases together in the past.", Gomez Addams corrected, his wife Morticia smiling.

Mickey smiled, "It is the Golden Age of Movies there too."

"The mansion must have everything there, it must have.", hoped Donald Duck.

Om Nom waved over, "Hi, everyone! You must be the 2019 Animations Team.", to the group.

"Yes, we are.", said Christopher Robin, "And for those of you who haven't heard, we're from a universe where the animated films we do are actually filmed with animated characters and people, also go behind the scenes, all that stuff."

Red, Chuck and Bomb added, "We're all celebrities there, we get accolades, we hang out a lot. Oh, and I've been with you for two Christmases in 2016 and 2017."

"Oh, yes! Christmas is back! I wasn't here for last year, because it was either cancelled or unplanned for some reason. But now, relax, have fun, celebrate the holidays, ah...", the Mighty Eagle relieved.

Zeta nudged him, "Yeah, right. Especially when it's sunny, considering the fact that in our film, **I LIVED ON A FROZEN, SEAL-INFESTED, ICEBERG OF AN ISLAND!** I couldn't even brush my teeth because ice cubes came out of the sink knocking the toothpaste off, or even take a shower there due to only icicles when I was there! And I was tired of this. But I think I sang too, right? I don't think I remember myself singing. But I had the funniest yet most powerful role in the film.", saying this making some laugh hard.

"Yep. And it's a perfect time for Christmas too," Yi told, the yeti Everest making guttural happy sounds, "And you said you lived on a frozen island, speaking of which, me, my two friends Peng and Jin, and Everest here has been to frozen lands before. But not seal-infested by the way but with so much wonderment."

The Grinch then asked, "Also, remember when I was with you guys before, right? Two Christmases ago?", Spongebob, Pooh, Scooby-Doo, and the ones who were at the Disney Castle for Christmas 2016 nodded, "Okay. My movie came out in RealD 3D and IMAX, and I was part of the 2018 Animations Team. Unfortunately the critic rating for my movie was 57%, possibly due to have _'nothing new' _added to the source material. Whatever, because we had a new original song I Am the Grinch and added a couple reindeer. But the animation and my performance was praised, yet not as great like the original's or Jim Carrey's performance. Also, the Animation Awards came out last year, my film received the MOST nominations out of all the animated films last year and took home the top honors? Hmm?"

"You know what, let's just start off by getting to know all your names please?", kindly yet sarcastically asked Satsuki Kiryuin.

Christopher Robin introduced, "Since you already know me as Christopher Robin, the rest here are my beautiful wife Evelyn Robin, my legendary Disney friends Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Elsa, Anna, Olaf and their friends Jessie, Bo Peep, Slinky Dog, Rex, Hamm, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Duke Caboom, Ducky and Bunny, Kristoff and Sven, these are our 2019 Animations Team associates Detective Pikachu, Tim Goodman, Lucy Stevens, Psyduck, Mirai, Kun, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Grimmel the Grisly, Valka, Gobber, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Eret, Emmet Brickowski, Lucy Wyldstyle, Rex Dangervest, LEGO Batman, Queen Waterva Wa'Nabi, Sweet Mayhem, Benny, Unikitty, Metalbeard, Red, Chuck, Bomb, Mighty Eagle, Leonard, Courtney, Silver, Zeta, Debbie, Garry Pig, Glenn Eagle, the Addams Family (Gomez, Morticia, Wednesday, Pugsley, Fester, Grandmama, Lurch, Thing, It and Kitty Kat), Margaux Needler and her daughter Parker, Max, Duke, Snowball, Rooster, Gidget, Chloe, Katie, Pops, Buddy, Mel, Tiberius, Norman, Daisy, Everest, Yi, Peng, Jin, Mai Su, 7723, Lance Sterling and Walter Beckett, Eyes, Ears, Tristan McFord, Marcy Kappel, June, Boomer and Peanut."

Pooh revealed as he, Piglet, Tigger and Eeyore, walked over to the 2019 Animations Team group and joined them, "Oh, and we'd like to say... Me, Piglet, Tigger and Eeyore are part of the group too. We have our own movie with Christopher Robin. Although...it came out last year, but it was also nominated for Best Visual Effects..."

"Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! This is gonna be a tiggerific Christmas AND awards season coming up. Even when we had a Visual Effects nomination earlier this year at the Oscars.", Tigger bounced.

Eeyore depressingly said, "Hopefully we aren't snubbed for the Animation Awards this time."

"But still, we are proud to be eligible again since it is considered a live-action/animated film.", Piglet reconsidered.

Everyone was surprised at Pooh and his friends being part of the 2019 animation roster, "That's awesome!"

"And I, Sunset Shimmer, was celebrating the holidays for the past two years with Mickey Mouse, Archer, Scrooge McDuck, Lincoln Loud, Iago, and both Mario and Sonic."

She-Ra/Adora said, "By the way, for those of you who don't know, I'm Adora. Also known as the legendary She-Ra."

"Hey...you're from the remake of She-Ra, are you?", noticed Discord, "The original was way popular back then, and I'm a big fan. But you sound American instead of British like they did originally."

She-Ra/Adora confused, "Remake? Original? America- What is he talking about?"

"He's saying there was an original She-Ra show before, and a new one just came this year. But this is the real world universe like the Walt Disney Castle we came to three years ago on Christmas 2016.", Om Nom excused.

Supergirl (DCSHG (2019)) scoffed, "Isn't that a coincidence?"

"I didn't know that. In our world Etheria, there is only the Shadow Zone and the Etherian kingdoms. But I do remember something about a portal that led to a different reality that I managed to stop. I didn't know that there's a lot more in this world.", She-Ra/Adora told.

Discord mentioned, "Oh, and my own TV show Friendship is Magic had just finished its final season, sadly."

"I'm very sorry to hear that. I mean, what is TV anyway? Never heard it, other than those machines created in the Shadow Zone back in my world.", She-Ra/Adora apologized.

Spike chuckled, "You will learn.", smiling at She-Ra.

"All the technology here and the other places we've been to back two, three years ago is innovational.", Discord told.

"My name is Carmen Sandiego, and I am the world's greatest thief."

Lance Sterling said, "Pleased to meet you. As you see, I am the world's greatest spy. Everyone knows the name."

"Then if everyone knows your name, would you be considered to not be the world's greatest spy?", Carmen asked.

Lance answers, "Technically, good point. The pros and cons tell the rest."

"By the way, I've never went to this place before, so I hope I made a neat introduction to everyone here.", greeted Sandiego.

She-Ra/Adora complimented, "Yes, you did. And you look stylish!", high-fiving Carmen.

"Hello! My name is Shantae, the half-genie hero! And my friend here is named Sky."

Ruby and Yang greeted, "Glad to have you here for this Christmas again, Shantae."

"Wait, you know them?", asked Discord, Spongebob and Pooh.

RWBY revealed, "We came here three years ago, last time we met. She and Sky are friends of ours back then."

"My name's Aqua, incidentally. I'm from the realm of light."

"Where is that at?", questioned Shaggy.

Om Nom said, "Oh, yes. She's from Kingdom Hearts. One of the best characters in the series. She's one of the warriors who wield a keyblade as their sword. You may consider her, Sora, Kairi and others there as the knights of the series."

"And we're friends of hers. Longtime friends.", Pooh stated.

Aqua nodded, "Certainly, and I acknowledge the fact that I may be a knight because I wear armor, I have a keyblade sword as a weapon, I get that. And where is this? Is it another realm?"

"Though it may seem strange, what you had from a few other friends, this is Hollywood. Modern day, planet Earth.", Detective Pikachu situated.

Emmet nodded, "We've been here on this world too, three years ago at the Walt Disney Castle in Anaheim for Christmas 2016, and truth be told, I am one of the people that came here before."

"You have?", some of the guests exclaim.

The LEGO character stated, "I remembered that I was here, probably at the same mansion, where I spent time with Hiccup, Toothless, Big Hero 6, the Equestria Girls, Surly, Manolo, the Boxtrolls, Penguins of Madagascar, Mr. Peabody & Sherman, and many other characters."

"We were there too, everyone.", Hiccup disclosed, "I remember the Animation Awards back then had How to Train Your Dragon 2, our movie, being the Best Animated Picture winner that year instead of The LEGO Movie."

Emmet continues, "Despite that, my movie won over eight Animation Awards out of 11, including Director, Original Score and Song, Visual Effects, Cinematography, Editing and both Sound Mixing and Editing."

"Me, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha and Nora remember coming here. Last year for the Animation Awards, and three years in a row from 2013 to 2015.", Ruby rose her hand.

Yang confirmed, "Our show won twice in 2013 and 2014 for Volumes 1 and 2. And our show even won again last year for Volume 5."

"Wow.", said Shaggy, "Pretty record-shattering for Emmet, if you ask me. But we're pretty sure this year's awards gonna be good too like last time."

Ladybug told her story, "Putting that aside, first of all, that was interesting that you guys had came here before. But again, me and my friends received a golden letter, and we accepted on taking part of this holiday event. Even we don't remember coming here before."

"Oh! And we get to spend the holidays with our favorite superheroes!", Rose Lavillant excites.

Juleka Couffaine nodded and holds Rose's hand, "I too am glad for spending it with you, Rose.", her friend (and possibly lover) blushing.

"We too wanted to go, because why can't your holidays get even better without a beloved genie?", Genie states before adding, "Then let's make some magic!", as his fellow Aladdin friend Abu sounded in delight.

Shantae giggled, "Looks like I'm not the only genie to be invited for Christmas this year."

"Wishful thinking, Shantae.", the Genie (from Aladdin (1992)) said back.

Mirai also said, "It's nice to have people like us go to the holidays here like this. Like, I'm from the future for example."

"That settles it.", the Grinch readied, "Now, we must-"

Then MORE portals showed up and appeared, revealing more characters, which consist of a few YouTubers and many movie characters, nine are Marvel characters, one is the Terminator, six are fellow Disney live-action characters, one is a Battle Angel warrior, and one is a familiar Star Wars character.

"Oh, what now?", the Grinch groaned, "Sorry if I asked rudely."

"Before any of you say anything, I am the Nostalgia Critic, I remember it so you don't have to. For those of you who are new here. And yes, I'm back here in Hollywood, baby. You know what time it is...? CHRISTMAS!"

Tim Goodman questioned, "Hold on- You've been here before? Because some of us haven't been to this place before. Last place me and Detective Pikachu were at was in Ryme City. But...here?"

"Yep. The city of golden magic of movies in all of it's glory. Now, we can once again cherish all the best moments of the holidays in Hollywood in store to come.", the Nostalgia Critic retrospects.

Anna asked, "Wait...who is he?"

"Oh, that's the Nostalgia Critic, you may excuse him. His name is also Doug Walker. He said he met Elsa and some of the other guests before in 2017's Christmas celebration. I'm the Angry Video Game Nerd, AVGN for short. And I review games back home."

The third YouTuber introduced himself to the others, "I'm Angry Joe, and like the AVGN here, I also review on good and bad games. Me and my friend Other Joe from back home has played Death Stranding, Control, Sekiro, Resident Evil 2 and other hyped games this year, and now has been nominated in this year's Game Awards."

"And lastly, I'm Joedan54. He's not the only Joe around here. But for me, I do playthroughs and react to YTPs or Smash Bros. I'm also aware of the upcoming Game Awards this month, AND it's a surprise that Smash is nominated! Smash all the way, this is the first time the series has ever been nominated!"

The Nostalgia Critic nods, "Honestly, you're not a bad YouTuber, but you're still good."

"Yeah, I love Christmas too. And I'm so very pleased to meet you, Mr. Doug Walker. A.K.A Nostalgia Critic.", Joedan54 shook his hand, "And nice to meet both of you too, Angry Video Game Nerd and Angry Joe."

Angry Joe and AVGN both responded, "You're very welcome. Mr..."

"Joedan54. I get it a lot that there's another Joe here."

"Okay, they must be the YouTubers that just arrived for the holidays. What are the others...?", asked Wonder Woman (DCSHG (2019)).

The Terminator then turned to the group, introducing herself, "I am back."

"T-3000? Model 101?!", shrilled Batgirl, "I've watched all your movies! We're big fans! We all heard of the new Terminator movie that came out this year, Dark Fate! And even Gears 5 is involved with DLC from Dark Fate, while you made a surprise appearance in Mortal Kombat 11!"

T-3000 says, "Yes. I also go by the name Carl. The movie Terminator: Dark Fate follows the first two Terminator films and is confirmed to be rated R. Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines, Salvation, and Genisys are all in alternate universes."

The Nostalgia Critic nods, "Yeah, speaking of Terminator 2, I even have the Ultimate DVD of Terminator 2: Judgement Day. Fourth and fifth movies were _probably_ kinda so-so than the first three..."

"And who are you?", Discord noticed, before seeing that the Battle Angel herself was Alita, causing the draconequus to gasp, "Wait, we've seen you before! That was two years ago! You were promoting your movie when we all saw Ferdinand and Star Wars: The Last Jedi!"

Alita nods, "Yeah. My film came out in February earlier this year. My film, as well as The New Mutants, have been kept postponing earlier. That other film is coming out April 2020, however. On the other hand, the critics's reception was...mixed...but the audience response were amazing. I asked my father Ido if I could come over to spend the Christmas holiday with all you guys, and he agreed."

"That's very nice of him. And since we're all coming here for the holidays, not only we can rewatch some of the best films to come out this year, but to also cheerfully celebrate Christmas with the whole family.", Angry Joe pointed out, "Us."

The AVGN agrees, "Not to mention the horror movie."

"Yeah, more terrifying than Get Out though, but it's been getting good awards performances. It's really good, even for a horror film.", the Nostalgia Critic mellows.

Simba (from 2019 Lion King) steps in, "But not as much greater as our movie!"

"The Lion King?!", everyone exclaimed.

Pumbaa (from 2019 Lion King with Timon) says, "Yeah, we're here! And the backup has arrived!"

"Timon and Pumbaa, here!", the meerkat greeted everyone.

Rey includes, "I, the Last Jedi, am here too for the holidays."

"REY! IT'S STAR WARS! We loved The Force Awakens and The Last Jedi! The last one was two years ago excluding the Anthology spin-offs! And THIS YEAR is The Rise of Skywalker!", Ruby and Yang cheered, "Can this Christmas season get any better?"

Someone surprising said, "Yes! I myself, of course!", as everyone looks to the skies.

They see, as the clouds disperse, a familiar movie character was floating down with a magical umbrella on-hand.

"MARY POPPINS!", the other two of the five live-action Disney characters, Jack and Topsy, as well as both Spongebob and Pooh happily said.

The Nostalgia Critic excites, "The actual Mary Poppins! I did a review on that back home, but it was okay to say the least."

"She's back!", Joedan54 said in surprise.

Mickey Mouse smiled, "An old friend of ours! We thought we never see you again!", as Mary Poppins finally lands on the ground softly.

"So happy to see you since last year, huh? Oscar season was a bit rough around the edges?", Jack the lamplighter greeted his friend Mary Poppins.

Topsy delighted whilst in foreign accent, "How's my wonderful cousin doing? So happy you came!"

"Indeed, I am.", politely told Mary Poppins.

Someone agreed, "Am so too!", before suddenly landing where the characters were at, revealing to be a horned Disney live-action character with a pair of black wings with black apparel.

"Maleficent!", Nostalgia Critic surprised.

Angry Joe amazed, "You're here?!"

"It's insane! Some characters from a few of the biggest 2019 Disney blockbusters are here!", JoeDan54 said, who couldn't help but state and notice.

Maleficent (from the live-action remake version) said, "You are right, everyone. Maleficent: Mistress of Evil came out back in October and the results were...pretty moderate. The critical reception however is more than I could bear, yet I hate harsh criticisms. I came here once last time back in 2014, and the last one I made had recieved over $750 million dollars in the box office. Plus in IMAX, you'll get to see the sequel entirely in fullscreen ratio!"

"First, unlike the Dumbo remake and a few other movies in the past with their low box office revenues, I'm pretty sure Disney this year is upping it's game with box office successes. Second, I've never heard of an entirely IMAX-formatted film since Maze Runner: The Death Cure. And sure, that movie also has some faults.", the Angry Video Game Nerd described.

LEGO Batman comments, "I never knew movie characters would come this Christmas. Of course, I actually knew Maleficent had been with us, Hiccup and a few others five years ago. Plus, last year's Christmas was cancelled so it's safe to say that I did the last celebration then. And Scarlet did a great job being the host a second time in a row.", he then said, noting everyone about the previous two Animation Awards.

"Yeah, it was great. Plus, there wasn't any Best Animated Picture mix-ups that time.", said Ryuko mentioned, smiling.

The Grinch chuckled, "Yeah. Here's hoping for surprises this Animation Awards 2019."

"And don't forget about me?", another movie character questions with seriousness, who reveals to be the Mad Titan himself, Thanos.

Max (Secret Life of Pets) gasps, glaring, "Thanos!"

"Oh, come on!", surprised Ryuko, aggravated a little.

Om Nom disappoints, "Didn't you do the snap before?"

"Yes. I completed the Infinity Gauntlet and may have caused a grim ending for the Avengers in Part 1, Infinity War. But you will find out in Part 1, Infinity War and Part 2, Endgame.", Thanos speculates.

Familiar characters behind him said, "Not if we had to say about it!", revealing to be the original six Avengers, Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow and Hawkeye!

"THE AVENGERS!", everyone but Thanos and the original six Avengers cheered.

The Nostalgia Critic amazed, "Oh my god! I heard your movie achieved to be one of the highest grossing movies of all time with Endgame! Me, Joe, and Nerd went to see it, right?", as Joe and AVGN nodded to him.

"So did I.", JoeDan54 said.

Lincoln Loud adds, "Me and my family did too."

"And Iron Man, Cap, Black Widow! We thoug-", Miraculous believed, before Adora/She-Ra covers her mouth.

She-Ra/Adora said to her, "Save the spoilers for later. Don't spoil the Endgame. That is, from what I heard."

"Still, we're so happy to see you all here.", said Spongebob and Pooh, "Endgame must've beaten Titanic and Avatar by a total box office landslide!"

Deadpool interrupts, "It may have. And for the last time, don't forget me, guys. You may remember me from Deadpool 1 & 2, and the PG-13 Once Upon A Deadpool, because the Fox/Marvel partnership has ended and will now be a proud sponsorship of the MCU by yours truly. A Walt Disney Company Division."

"You seem risque.", Maleficent scoffed to Deadpool.

The R-rated superhero scoffed politely, "I know, Maleficent. Disney is working on a way to make me PG-13 from a R-rated source material. Wouldn't want Disney to take on a whole new R-rated level for younger audiences and kiddies."

"You sound exactly like me for some reason.", Detective Pikachu noticed and said to Deadpool, discovering their voices have something in common.

Deadpool high-fived the Pokemon, "Same here, little fella."

"I'm so happy about the Fox/Disney merger though! Because since Fox was bought by Disney, that means they got all the rights for Avatar, Deadpool, X-Men, Fantastic Four, Planet of the Apes, Alien, Kingsman, Ice Age, Home Alone, Bohemian Rhapsody, Alita: Battle Angel, Titanic, Night at the Museum, Die Hard, The Simpsons, Independence Day, Alvin and the Chipmunks, The Sound of Music, The Princess Bride, Dr. Dolittle, Family Guy, Futurama, and even the original Star Wars trilogy. All future Fox films including 20th Century Fox itself, Fox Searchlight and Blue Sky Studios, will now be distributed by Disney under the Fox banner. Which that means all the X-Men and Fantastic Four characters are now joining the MCU!", Batgirl (DCSHG (2019)) said.

Lance Sterling proved, "And what's maybe worse...the Fox distribution banner is gone for Spies in Disguise. The studio doing our film is now only Blue Sky Studios."

"That sounds confusing. It's like if Blue Sky has their own cinematic universe now like Marvel and Lucasfilm. Blue Sky must be the first acquired animation studio to do that.", presumes Deadpool acknowledgingly, the Addams family member It gibberishly speaking in agreement.

Shantae agreed, "I bet Disney's going to be a blockbuster powerhouse in the coming years."

"Totally. Everything we knew about Disney and Fox for the past 20 years have changed now.", Deadpool said.

The Angry Video Game Nerd recognized Shantae, "Hey, I remember you! I played four of your games before! Shantae, The Pirate's Curse, Risky's Revenge, and Half-Genie Hero. Even a fifth came out called The Seven Sirens. You're must be one of the most famous non-Nintendo platformer characters ever made!"

"Of course, we're aware of the Shantae games. We actually remember coming here two or three years ago last time, but this year, there is so much more for us to know. It explains why we always get those golden envelopes that invited us here, and it actually would be a great time for this holiday season going forward for us, including me...", Sky said, "...and my girlfriend.", before she then carried Shantae bridal-style.

Anna and Woody both said, "Wait...what?"

"Girlfriend?", Lucina, Mario, Om Nom, AVGN and The Mighty Eagle questioned in disconcertment, while Swampy, Spike, Team RWBY, Spongebob, Pooh and their friends, and everyone else (but the NC, Thanos and Maleficent) all quietly gasped discomfittingly.

Thanos and Maleficent stated unanticipatingly, "That's preposterous!"

"Wait, who?", She-Ra/Adora and Carmen Sandiego asked.

Sky confirms, "Well...Shantae."

Everyone, but Sky, Shantae, The Nostalgia Critic, Thanos and Maleficent, all gasped in a mix of surprise, overwhelm and nonplus.

"Shantae is your _girlfriend?!_", The Mighty Eagle, AVGN, Lucina, Mario and Om Nom exclaimed in surprise.

The Nostalgia Critic buried his face with his hands, "Not this again..."

"Yes, she is.", Sky clarifies firmly.

Shantae smiled, "We're in a relationship, baby."

"Ever since 2016.", includes the bird trainer.

Both AVGN and Angry Joe vociferated, "WHAT?! WHY? HOW!"

"They're from an alternate universe, get over it!", Discord calmed the two YouTubers down by slapping them on the face.

Angry Joe and AVGN both said, "Apologies, sir. So much to take in."

"Mostly for that matter," Joedan54 said to Shantae and Sky, "Congratulations on your romantic relationship! I may, may not have played Shantae before, but I am aware of the series. Even fans want you in Smash."

Mario and Lucina reveal, "Unfortunately, Shantae is a Spirit in Ultimate. Not literally, but only in the game. Just not a fighter in this one."

"I see. And it's okay.", Shantae pondered.

Joedan54 answered for Mario, Sonic and Lucina, "But we also have faith that you're in Smash in the future. They already announced Joker, Hero from Dragon Quest, Banjo-Kazooie, Terry Bogard... Heck, there's a lot more DLC characters that will join the game soon! Although Geno is a Spirit, you and him may be still eligible to join...that is, if possible."

"Thanks, guys.", gratefully said Shantae and Sky.

The green pig Leonard joked, "And, since you're in love with Sky, maybe you should change your name from Shantae to En-Shantae.", before snorting in laughter.

Shantae irritated, "Not. Funny.", glaring at Leonard.

"Working on what I got.", chuckled Leonard nervously.

Shantae and Sky both said, "We get it."

"We think that was somehow a bad joke, but it was good effort for trying.", confessed Red and Chuck.

Simba (2019) stepped forward, "By the way my movie remake, The Lion King came out earlier in July. Looks visually stunning like The Jungle Book, and it's recommended for IMAX Laser for the best cinematic experience."

"How come?", asked Detective Pikachu and Jack (Mary Poppins Returns).

The lion told them, "Select sequences, including most of the musical scenes, are formatted for 1.43:1 ratio, up to 40% more image other than the normal 1.85:1 ratio for regular and IMAX Digital releases."

"Nice.", Chuck impressed, "Before I thought those were meant for IMAX-filmed movies with ratios of 2.35:1. Dark Knight, Dunkirk, Interstellar, Catching Fire?"

Bomb raised his hand, "Yeah, it's rare for fullscreen ratio IMAX films to get formatted to the fullest screen. But yes! Lion King's tons of fun! We must see the original Lion King beforehand!"

"That sounds like an amazing idea since the original has its 25th Anniversary.", told Red.

Mary Poppins nods, "That's supercalifragilisticexpialidiciously right, dear. While a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down in the most delightful way, my original film is having its 55th Anniversary although being nominated for Best Picture and losing to My Fair Lady. And the sequel came out a couple days before Aquaman and Bumblebee does last year. Or also Welcome to Marwen."

"Obviously it was just as exciting as Super Smash Bros. Ultimate.", Mario and Lucina say in unison, exchanging looks and smiling to each other in a friend-like fashion.

Sonic cleverly rephrased, "And yet, since the game is aimed to be the best fighting game, and one of the BEST overall, our game hasn't been nominated last year. But thanks to them, we are obviously now nominated this year!"

"Here's hoping for Ultimate.", Mario politely bets.

Sonic fistbumps with Mario, saying, "I'm hoping for Death Stranding, The Outer Worlds or Resident Evil 2, maybe for this year's Game Awards on the 12th. I'm not sure where Team Sonic Racing could fit in."

"Don't forget about Gears 5. Or Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order, or Kingdom Hearts III.", suggested Shantae.

Corrin shrugs, "Star Wars Jedi isn't nominated. The other two are for selected categories, so they have chances they could win."

"By the way, is this Hollywood?", Nostalgia Critic said, "I always dreamt of visiting here."

The AVGN, Angry Joe and Joedan54 answered, "Us too! Reminds me of that other movie earlier this year that has been getting awards buzz, Once Upon a Time in Hollywood."

"The city of stardom and showbiz, baby. Ooh, and that's a great mansion.", the Nostalgia Critic suddenly sees the mansion nearby.

The Angry Video Game Nerd told, "Whoever resides there must be very rich."

"Okay, we're glad that we have movie characters with us to celebrate the holidays then, because we're about to find out who's hosting this year's Christmas season-", Ryuko and the Nostalgia Critic respected.

But as they were going to go to the mansion, a final bunch of portals appeared and disappears. This time, about 81 anime characters (with a few technically anime) appeared. The majority were girls and a few were boys (a couple being _traps_).

Those characters were Sinon, Leafa, Asuna, Yuuki Konno and Alice Zuberg of the SAO universe, Cameron McCloud, Julian Chase, Miranda Worth, Yasamin Madrani and Valentina Romanyszyn of the gen:LOCK universe, Sakura Minamoto, Saki Nikaido, Hoshikawa Lilly, Yugiri, Junko Konno and Ai Mizuno of the Zombie Land Saga universe, Makoto Mitsurugi and Ruby Azumi (from The Space Between the Sky and Sea universe), Xenovia Quarta and Asia Argento (from the HighSchool DXD Hero universe), Pina Co Lada, Lelei La Lalena, Rory Mercury, Tuka Luna Marceau, Shino Kuribayashi, Hamilton Uno Law and Beefeater E. Caty of the Gate universe, Asseylum Vers Allusia (Aldnoah Zero), Ange and Charlotte (Princess Principal), Madoka, Lan and Muginami (Lagrange), Koyume and Tsubasa (Comic Girls), Chitoge and Tsugumi (Nisekoi), Lux Arcadia, Krulcifer A., Lisesharte A., Celestia R., Philuffy A., Yoruka K., Airi Arcadia, Noct L., Tillifur L. and Shalice B. of the Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle universe, Violet Evergarden and Iris Cannary, Yui, Sat-chan and Kotoha (Mitsuboshi Colors), Makoto N., Aoi A. and Chihiro F. (Danganronpa), Astolfo and Laeticia (Fate Apocrypha), Umaru, Sylphynford, Kirie and Ebina of the Himouto! Umaru-chan universe, Makoto Kikuchi and Miki Hoshii of the IdolMaster universe, Neko and Kukuri Yukizome (K), Aqua, Darkness, Megumin and Yunyun of the Konosuba universe, Yume (Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash), Kizuna AI; Selesia Uptiria, Meteora Osterreich, Rui Kanoya, Hikayu Yoshikawa, Mamika Kirameki and Alicetaria February of the Re:Creators universe, Captain Marvel (from the Marvel Future Avengers universe opposite to the MCU version); Emilia, Ferris, Crusch and both Ram and Rem of the Re:Zero universe, and lastly Sorey, Mikleo, Alisha and Rose from the Zesteria universe.

"What the heck was that?!", surprised the Nostalgia Critic.

Ryuko and Maria ask, "To start off, who are you guys?"

"It's a lot of explaining, but my name's Sinon and these are my friends Leafa, Asuna, Yuuki and Alice."

"From what I heard, there were about a dozen anime characters who came for the holidays back in 2017. I've never seen about a few dozen anime characters joining for the holiday season as newcomers! Including myself and Satsuki!", Mako explained funnily.

Sorey questions, "What's going on here? There's even a lot of people here, how come?"

"It must have something to do with these envelopes we received.", Mikleo supposes.

Violet Evergarden says, "Yes. It looks like everyone has received one. Me and Iris found a golden letter in the office while we were working at the CH Postal Company."

"But after we both read the invitation, something appeared in the room we're in, and the next thing we noticed, it sent us both here.", Iris Cannary explains.

Cameron MacCloud said to Iris, "It's portals that brought us here, dear. And where exactly are we?"

"Hollywood, I presume.", simply told Joedan45.

MacCloud said, "I've never been there before! Is it nice?"

"Well...", Joedan45 was about to answer, but was interrupted by Yume.

Yume asked that time, "I've heard of it, but what's that?"

"You see, it's the city where many celebrities and tourists go to, and it is the home of many famous celebrities, as well as the wondrous Grauman's Chinese Theater, the Dolby Theatre of the Academy Awards, and distinctively Universal Hollywood and Disneyland.", said the reactive YouTuber.

Sonic smiled, "Huh. He knows this just as well as I do."

"Noticed that there, aye, lass.", Cameron said, exchanging looks with Yume for a moment, causing a spark of a possible romance.

Xenovia Quarta and Makoto Mitsurugi realizes, "Hey, we went to Hollywood before! The two of us, Ruby Azumi and Asia Argento have presented a few awards for last year's Animation Awards!"

"I knew we recognized them!", said Spongebob, "You must be the new guests for this Christmas celebration."

Ruby Azumi giggles, "Ooh, you're so cute!", hugging Spongebob shortly and then hugging Makoto after as she proclaimed, "This Christmas is gonna be fuper sun!"

"It's _super fun_, not fuper sun.", Squidward corrected, laughing mildly before he recieved another hug by Ruby Azumi.

Makoto Kikuchi asked, "Are there idols here in Hollywood too?"

"Not as much.", answered Om Nom, "But it is popular back in Japan and Korea."

Miki Hoshii hugs Makoto, "Miki loves the Christmas season as well as her friends, and Miki wants to spend the holidays with Makoto-kun and other friends!"

"Uh...", Discord baffled.

Spike figuratively responded, "She must be in a relationship with Makoto. Think of it as a prince/princess affair."

"Confirmatory, it is.", Makoto Kikuchi delightly responded to the small dragon.

Miki proudly swooned while still hugging her girlfriend Makoto, "Oh, Makoto-kun! You will always be my true love..."

"Typical.", said Sinon before resuming, "Speaking of which, me and Leafa married earlier this year.", as she cuddled with Leafa, embracing her with a deep kiss.

Patchy unfazed, "You **WHAAAAAAAAAT!?**", causing some of the characters to laugh hard as Patchy said before fainting, "Oh, the humanity...", for moments before he regained consciousness.

"Let us guess...", Krolia supposed sarcastically.

Lucy Wyldstyle said, "Alternate universes."

"Speaking of which...", Emmet Brickowski noticed, as Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) was talking to the MCU Avengers.

Carol said, "You guys look so familiar from back home. But more...realistic."

"So do you. But you look a bit more...animated.", Tony Stark (Iron Man) from the MCU said to her.

Hulk theorizes, "It's because she's from an alternate animated universe. All the other guests here must be from other realms and worlds."

"That theoretically explains it. The Hulk from my world wasn't muscular and exceptionally smart at the same time. But he can still speak though.", Carol clarifies.

Makoto Naegi overheard this and said, "Knew that alternate universes are a thing, but...I mean, that blue-haired girl is in love with a female knight! No offence."

Pina Co Lada replies, "I am actually a princess, but also the leader of the Rose Knight Order. And yes, I'm in love with Lelei."

"Perhaps, Lelei in your universe is almost the same age as you?", theorized Mako Mankanshoku.

Lelei calmly revealed, "A year or two behind. I'm a very wise mage with a lot of knowledge. There's a lot to know and see about the other world people live in."

"We have so much to talk about how many guests are here. Outrageous.", Carmen Sandiego groans.

She-Ra/Adora agreed, "Kinda about over 285, as an estimate."

"Rand rou?", Scooby-Doo raises an eyebrow looking at Julian Chase.

Julian Chase said, "Us? We got a strange golden letter so we decided to go visit, both physically and electronically."

"Okay, if anyone has gotten a golden invitational envelope, say aye.", Cameron McCloud asked in a Scottish accent, as everyone of them raises their hand and said aye.

Ange seriously told in her British accent, "Aye, Christmas is a very exquisite holiday for my taste. Especially for my dear lover Charlotte."

"What the...?!", Angry Joe exclaimed before he stopped talking for a moment, "I'm not even gonna say anything of it."

Kizuna AI mentions, "Idesu ne. (Sounds good.)"

"Are you the popstar idol from Japan?", Rex and Olaf noticed.

The virtual girl says, "Hai domo, Kizuna AI! (Yes, I'm Kizuna AI!)"

"Oh my goodness, our dreams our coming true! First we have hand-drawn, 3D and live-action characters, then we included some anime and CGI characters in it too, and there you have it! The Christmas version of Endgame!", Batgirl (DCSHG (2019)) excited.

Angry Joe called out, "Don't spoil it!"

"Yeah, don't spoil the Endgame!", the Nostalgia Critic and AVGN said.

Supergirl (DCSHG (2019)) aggravates, "What's the big deal with spoiling Endgame? Even some of us haven't seen that yet!"

"Because we saw it earlier this year, and it was the best experience without watching or hearing a single spoiler. Highly recommended.", says the Nostalgia Critic.

The kryptonian girl replies, "Well, we'll keep in touch with that. Better that way than never."

"Anyways, we should probably go to that mansion over there.", Captain Marvel (Future Avengers) said to everyone, pointing to the big mansion they're all nearby as she presumes, "The letter we all received must have led us here."

Woody nods, "Yes, that's where we're all thinking."

"We tried to go there right now, but the only thing distracting us is these **RANDOM HOT-DARN INTERDIMENSIONAL PORTALS!**", hilariously raged Iago, causing almost everyone (but Maleficent) to laugh.

Olaf told the fellow Disney character, "Can't beg to differ. Pretty much annoying after the first three portals, you know what I mean?"

"Can we go now? Before the next portal comes in, somewhat, 10 seconds?", Squidward impatiently said.

Shaggy said to Squidward, "Patience is the key, even when it comes to eating or not. But I think that's all of the portals. I guess."

"Reah! Rhat's rall!", Scooby-Doo agreefully noted.

Ryuko grins joyfully, "Guess so. Let's go. The rest of you characters, we'll take it inside, once we meet our host who is respectfully responsible for this Christmas holiday."

All the 285+ characters then proceed to reach the mansion, and all stand at the entrance.

"Uh...hello?", Ryuko questioned, knocking on the big double doors.

A faint kind voice then was heard saying, "Come in."

Ryuko then continues by opening the door slowly, revealing the elegant interior of the entrance hall, staircases, rooms and all.

"Yoooooooooooouuuuuuu raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnggggggg?", droned the Addams Family's butler Lurch once the door was opened.

Rooster (Secret Life of Pets 2) catechized about Lurch, "What's his deal? Some sort of catchphrase?"

"He says it every time an entrance opens. Please don't question him.", cynically answered Morticia Addams, as Lurch nodded and smiled faintly.

Ryuko and Maria then both said as they all were entering the mansion, "Hello? We're here for the Christmas holiday... We've been invited here for this special occassion, and we're all wondering where you might-"

Then, this is where I come in.

**Christopher's POV**

I, Christopher Spielberg, suddenly swooped from above and over the 285+ guests of this Christmas holding a rope to swing myself across the room for my grand entrance, as everyone watches in shock and awe.

"Hey! What the?!", Amanda, Xenovia, Tsugumi, Tsubasa and Makoto Mitsurugi exclaimed.

I cheerfully yelled whilst holding onto the rope, "**WOO-HOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

That is, before I hit the wall.

I then slid down the wall to just inches below and landed on my back when I fell to the ground, causing some of the guests to gasp.

"Goodness gracious. Are you alright?", one of the guests warily but bravely hoped if I was okay, helping me up.

Fortunately I didn't sustain any injuries from the stunt in the process, but when I was fixing my brown hair and outfit, as I looked back up to see who it was...

...and I saw that Captain Marvel (aka Carol Danvers, from the Future Avengers universe), one of the new guests I invited for Christmas, was the one who came up and helped me up.

Honestly...

For the first time in a long while...

I found love.

Yes, I somehow have fallen in love with the beautiful Carol Danvers, none other than the heroic Captain Marvel. My heart thumped twice silently before skipping a beat once, maybe twice. I could imagine the overture love theme from Romeo & Juliet by Tchaikovsky was playing in my head. My brown eyes dilated to the beautiful sight of Danvers' sky-blue eyes.

And...her long, blonde hair. Her smile. Her fashion. And her passion.

When we look into each other's eyes, Carol even blushed a tint of pink. Does this mean she's in love too? I must know sooner or later. Yet, it _is_ uncommon for a romance between an animated and a live-action character, but I am willing to give that a shot.

My eyes briefly turn into pink hearts for a splitsecond with a few heartbeats sounding within my chest, before returning back to normal brown eyes five seconds later. A few guests noticed, startling them.

Max and Duke barked in confusement, "What just happened?"

"Nothing. Just couldn't shake a funny feeling in my head. Happens rarely.", I nervously said.

Detective Pikachu mutters, "That was strange. In my head, I saw that differently."

"Among other things, greetings, everyone. Sorry about that entrance there that turned into some kind of fiasco, I wanted to make it more cool for you.", I told everyone.

Spongebob, Pooh, Om Nom, Swampy and Spike surprise, "Christopher!"

"GUYS!", happily said Christopher, coming over to hug the five cartoon characters and laughing happily, "You're all here! And Kizuna! And others!"

Kizuna AI greeted in Japanese, "Mata aete ureshi! (So nice to see you again!)"

"Again, what just happened? What was that all about?", Sorey and Mikleo question.

Wonder Woman (DCSHG) asked me, "You all know each other?"

"First off, for those who haven't met me before, my name is Christopher Spielberg, and I'm your friendly and warm-welcomed host for this year's Christmas season. Secondly, yes. They know me because some of the guests here have actually came here years before. Not just for winter, but summers too."

Hiccup understood with the others, "Yes. Some of us have come here before years ago. I remember the year 2010 when me and the other 2010 Animations Team members before, Woody, Shrek, Gru, Rapunzel and Megamind to name some, have been invited here."

"We never knew some of you guys had history coming to Hollywood before.", noticed Julian Chase.

The Nostalgia Critic, Spongebob, Asuna and Woody all said in unison, "We had some friendships with Christopher for holiday seasons for a long time, guys."

"Even I was here before with our friend Christopher. Sorry I didn't tell you, for those who haven't known. Last time I've come here was Christmas 2015, when Spongebob's movie Sponge Out of Water won the Best Animated Picture award. It was a good year too.", revealed Discord.

Selesia Uptiria indicated, "And me and Meteora came here back in 2017. It was good too, seeing how Christopher is good at throwing holiday celebratory events. And we even both kissed and cuddled under the mistletoes.", embracing Meteora as they both giggled.

"So I've heard some of you have been spending holidays with Disney and LEGO Batman before. Although last year we had an award show, but didn't have too big of a Christmas holiday unfortunately yet still a few guests came over that you don't know who but I'll get more detail on it later?", I reminded.

Angry Joe reminded himself, "Hold on...a minute. Are you the son of-"

"Director Steven Spielberg? Yes, I am. I am the eighth child and the fourth son.", Christopher confirms.

Duke Kaboom awed, "Whoa..."

"Whoa, indeed.", Garry Pig told the daredevil toy, agreeing with him.

I came over to Makoto Naegi and Nagisa Shiota, hugging them both; "And how are you pals doing so far this year?", revealing that I've been friends with them several Christmases ago.

"Doing great! Glad to see you back.", both Makoto and Nagisa told me.

Mirai excites, "Well, Christopher, you must be rich considering you own this mansion. Tell us, on one note, are you planning to make some non-awful films in the future?"

"Just for all of you, buddies.", I ensured, "I promise I won't make any bad ones. I have some original ideas pitched already, but not ready to get started yet."

Angry Joe pointed to me, "And do you play video games? Because I get...", thinking not to say any bad language, "...I get VERY angry when it comes to bad or bug-loaded games."

"So do I. One game I played was Bebe's Kids, and another was Dragon's Lair.", the Nostalgia Critic agreed, "Not much of a game person, but I'm more into the cinematic kind."

The AVGN says, "Yeah, count me in as well. I know when bad games are _that_ bad."

"Darn right.", Angry Joe and Nostalgia Critic both said, fistbumping the Angry Video Game Nerd.

Christopher wonders, "Oh, you mean those bad games like Ride to Hell: Retribution, Superman 64, Hong Kong 97, Big Rigs, or MindJack? Nah, I say it's a bit awful. GTA V, Skylanders, Skyrim, Smash Bros. and both Nintendo and XBOX are sometimes my favorites. I own almost every game system but not every game like day one editions or ones that are extremely and exceptionally rare."

"We have a lot to learn this holiday.", anticipates Sypha and Allura, "You must have an extraordinary knowledge on films and games. Who knows, there could be so much more to know."

Christopher realized, "Ah, and you all must be the guests I've invited. Roughly over 285, as an estimate."

"Yes! I knew it!", fistpumped She-Ra/Adora, nailing her guess.

I continued, "And to celebrate the magic of Christmas, I might as well wanna start off by singing a festive song with Spongebob and friends, if you all don't mind."

"Sure!", the yellow sponge said to me, as we both laughed while everyone listened carefully to the memorable Spongebob Christmas song, with some new custom lyrics (I don't own but some revised holiday-themed lyrics),

**Spongebob: It's shaping up to be a wonderful holiday, not your normal average everyday,  
****Christopher: The holidays can't be complete without a Christmas tree, we're so excited, would you guys all agree?  
Spongebob: The world feels like it's in loverly, (Christopher: With everyone here, our bond's a camaraderie,)  
Both: This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to me...**

**Spongebob: We'll be shopping, decorating and plenty of snow (it's snow); (Christopher: Hey Spongebob, who's that under the mistletoe? (The mistletoe...))  
Squidward: What? Who? Me? Would you look at the time, I should go...**

"Can we sing?", said Discord and Elsa eagerly before I nodded in agreement, "I can't wait! Here it comes!"

**Discord: People seem a little more brotherly (brotherly), (Elsa: Here's a special something to us from me (To us from me),)  
Christopher and Spongebob: Even all the scents on Christmastime smells so sweetly... This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to me...**

During the bridge of the song, me and Spongebob danced together the same way the latter did for his song, which made everyone smile and/or laugh.

**Christopher: There's a lot of stuff to do to keep us busy, (Spongebob: Days and nights, there's always something for us to see,)  
****Movies, games, presents galore, decorating compassionately, (Spongebob: Chestnuts roasting and burns in the third degree,)**

"Everyone, everyone!", I said during the song as everyone joins along by singing.

**All: Tonight, things are as good as they seem to be, (Patrick: A star on top will complete all the scenery,)  
****This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to me (2x)...**

We all finished singing, all of us happy after the song we sung, some laughing joyfully including myself and Spongebob.

"That was...incredible. A Christmas beauty.", Alisha rated.

Rose (Zestiria) joked to her girlfriend Alisha, "But nothing can top your beauty, Alisha. Still the song was good, although not perfect.", as her girlfriend blushed.

"I do my best. And I always try to do the cheeriest things this season. Yes, I thank everyone and Spongebob for this song. By the way, I have someone I want you to meet before we start the rest of our wonderful first day.", I then said before he whistles, "Rexy! Here, boy.", happily.

Gomez and Morticia said to each other, "Rexy?"

"Oh, I see where this is going.", Deadpool gets the idea, "All the dinosaurs feared the..."

My pet Rexy approaches at the main hallway to meet with me, as Rexy roars triumphantly as an introduction. Kitty Kat, the Addams' pet lion, as well as Simba, roared together as Rexy roared again, resembling a scene from Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom.

"Wow...", almost everyone amazed.

Rex (Toy Story) witnesses Rexy and screams quickly in terror, flipping over with a faint and his leg twitching.

"Apologies, he almost does that when seeing a dinosaur.", Hamm excused, helping his toy friend Rex.

She-Ra/Adora exclaims, "Wait, so you have a T-Rex as a pet?!"

"Thanks to my father, yes.", I confirmed.

Thanos grins, "I've never seen a T-Rex before, other than the hundreds of creatures I've captured and seen in the galaxy in my lifetime. Not to mention my army of Outriders, Leviathans and Chitauri..."

"That is because it is 16 million years ago.", theorized Detective Pikachu.

Deadpool broke the fourth wall, "Talk about prehistoric. Jurassic Park, my fav."

"Strange.", Thanos said under his breath referring to Deadpool, "Not relating to that Doctor Strange."

Grimmel the Grisly walked over to watch after nudging Thanos, "I bet that T-Rex costs a fortune.", resulting in Rexy growling.

"It's okay, Rexy.", calmed Christopher to his pet, excusing, "Don't say stuff like that, Grimmel. My pet had filmed her scenes in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom some time ago, and she had been experiencing a bit of PTSD during it. She will return for Jurassic World 3 in 2021, but she will have to film her scenes at some point too."

Hiccup points to his eyes with two fingers and pointed at Grimmel, "That's right, don't make the T-Rex angry.", earning a sigh from Grimmel as Toothless glared at him too. Psyduck even said his name whilst glaring and staring at Grimmel suspiciously, who stares back in puzzlement.

"I've never seen one this close before!", Zatanna said, exchanging looks with her (girl)friend Jessica Cruz (Green Lantern), "I got that reference from The Little Mermaid."

Jessica Cruz (Green Lantern) thumbs up, "I'd kill to see if you have a dragon too, one like medieval-style. Unlike Toothless and the few other HTTYD dragons."

"Now I see why Christopher's the son of Steven Spielberg. He has a T-Rex as a pet!", the Nostalgia Critic said, amazed at this face.

Yasamin and Valentina sarcastically asked, "What else? E.T. as a butler? The Mothership as an airborne vehicle? The shark from Jaws as a marine pet?", referencing E.T., Close Encounters of the Third Kind, and Jaws.

"Not exactly. My father's a friend of E.T. and he does have Jaws as a pet, only at one of my family's other homes. Both E.T. and the Mothership is out in space peacefully at the moment on the other hand.", I told the two.

Julian and Cameron jinxed, "We thought so.", Yasamin rolling her eyes as Valentina holding hands with her, MacCloud adding, "If there's anything to deal with the Star Wars franchise, count me in."

"Don't you worry, Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker is on its way. Plus, Rey is here with us for the holidays.", Christopher smiled, as Cameron pumped her fist in happiness, "Okay, since it's now 7:45 AM, who wants to see what my home has to offer?", he voted as everyone raised their hands afterwards, "Everyone? Okay, then. Settles it. Let's go!", as I led the guests, and my pet Rexy, up the staircase and said, "Right in front of you, is a secret elevator.", pressing the button on the side, the elevator opening.

Zeta simply said, "Okay. That, is sleek. Not to mention my island back home having some technological advancements..."

"This home consists of 10 floors. Three on the top, seven for the bottom.", I introduced as everyone entered the elevator, before I press the second-top floor button once everyone settled, "Amenities include a movie theater, gaming center, party room, bedrooms, balconies, library, my own garage-"

Sypha alerted, "Did you just say library?"

"Yep. Tons of books. Not every book, but pretty much of a majority to choose from.", Christopher chuckles.

The sorceress exchanges looks to her girlfriend Allura, "Better start binge-reading.", giggling together.

"And how could I not forget? A dining room, and a buffet.", I announced.

Shaggy licked his lips, "Then we both better get our appetites ready."

"Reah! Ruffet!", Scooby-Doo delighted.

Christopher suggests, "We can go to the buffet later on in this holiday season. Don't you worry. At times, I have a big appetite for food. I praise the Lord for giving us these culinary gifts."

"Still, there's FOOD!", Shaggy and Scoob said, making most of them laugh.

Om Nom laughed, "Is there candy there? I think I have a sweet tooth ready!"

"So am I, buddy. So am I.", Unikitty said, as the elevator opens when reaching the second-top floor with the hallway.

Ange wisely told me, "How do you generate this entire mansion? Electricity? Oil? Another resource like Cavorite?"

"On the bottom floor is where it powers the entire mansion. No malfunctions ever happened, isn't expensive for energy/electric bills, and also runs efficiently with alternative energies like methane, geothermal, wind and solar power. Plus, the Internet is technologically advanced, meaning no outages, no hacking and all hugely connective, 24/7.", I said to Ange, interesting her and some others, "Come, everyone. Let me show you the rooms.", as we exit the elevator and looked around the second-top floor interior.

Lux Arcadia asked, "What floor is this anyway?"

"The hallway to where all the guest bedrooms are, and of course, including my room. You may all feel free to sleep with friends, family and even with romantic loved ones and guests.", imagined Christopher, "So, there's enough rooms for all of you to sleep in. It features a large bed, a flat-screen 4K TV, and a window to check the view, with a colorful theme to each room.", I also showcase.

Woody, Hiccup, Anna and Lance Sterling smiled, "Sweet. But do we have to pay for some kind of accommodations?"

"No. I'll take care of the groceries, bills and such.", I sweetly told, "You're all okay. Feel free. After all, it is the spirit of Christmas."

Annabeth gladly thanked, "Thank you, Christopher Spielberg. We'll put our things for now, and we'll come right back later on tonight."

"Definitely. Our kids can't wait!", Om Nom gratefully said, the young Om Nom Jr. and Altea entertained.

I nod, as all the 285+ characters went to the rooms they chose (excluding my bedroom in the front, with the name Christopher engraved on the door in small golden letters), and I've waited patiently for 10 minutes with my phone, until it was 8:00 AM.

When it was 8 AM, everyone got out of their chosen rooms and all gathered where I was.

"Okay, so we've put our stuff away and chosen the bedrooms. Now what?", Saki Nikaido shrugs.

I said to everyone, "It's morning still, but we have lots of time. Who wants to see a movie...right after we go to the library and probably after lunchtime?"

"Sounds great. Literature is efficient for knowledge and imagination.", Lucina and Robin (female; FE) stated.

Maleficent wisely said, "Books do have a lot of stories to tell. A lot of studies to learn."

"And finds the fun along the way.", Mary Poppins taught, "Let's read."

Mario cheers, "Let's-a go!"

I then led everyone back to the elevator and we all went down to the same third bottom floor where the library is (where I also made the invitations to all the guests).

* * *

When we arrived at the mansion library, we (including Rexy, all spent time looking at and/or reading books including Ready Player One (one of my personal favorites which was recently adapted into one of my favorite films by my father as I read through), War and Peace (which Thanos loved reading although reading the entire book would take a while), Homer's Odyssey (that She-Ra read), the Harry Potter, Hunger Games and Twilight Saga novels (that the Disney Princesses, Koyume, Chitoge, Ruby A., Asia A., Neko, Darkness, Yume, Laeticia and Violet Evergarden all fangirl over; if only the latter had the expressions to do so, only smiling whilst reading), and many other books that the guests read and borrowed. We have even got to know each other and names while we read too.

Then, it was 10:00 AM, and I eventually looked at some websites with my library computer (including Fanfiction, YouTube and Twitter) while the others were reading. After at least 5 minutes, everyone gathers as I was looking at the Comingsoon website.

"New Trailer for Wonder Woman 1984 Arriving with Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker...?", read Wonder Woman (DCSHG), "Wow, I do look a lot sexier in live-action."

Her friends Batgirl, Supergirl, Bumblebee, Zatanna and Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz) all said, "Tell me about it."

"Yep. The director of that film Patty Jenkins said the first trailer should arrive later this month. Presumably online first.", facts Christopher, "That movie won't come until June 2020."

"Black Widow Trailer Coming Out on Tuesday...", the Avenger said, "Not bad."

I told her in acknowledgement, "Yeah, I'm pretty much excited for Phase Four in the MCU just like the rest of us are."

Kizuna AI read another article, "12-Tsuki 12-Nichi No Gemuawadokabarejji...? (The Game Awards Coverage on December 12th...?)"

"The Game Awards? Saturn Awa- What are they about?", She-Ra/Adora questioned in frustration and confusion.

I told them, "The Game Awards are for the best excellency for critically-acclaimed games as well as their technical achievements annually. The Saturn Awards also are given out to the most prestigious comic book, science fiction, fantasy, action, horror and animated films and TV shows. Even Kizuna here has even presented an award for the Best Horror/Thriller Streaming Series with another virtual YouTuber friend of hers!"

"Hai, yatta! Sore mo tanoshikattashi, Sutorenja Shingusu ga daisukideshita! (Yes, I did! It was fun too, and even I loved Stranger Things so much!)", proudly said Kizuna AI.

Christopher highly hopes, "Also, it was disappointing that Smash wasn't nominated last year...yet somehow surprising that it _did_ get nominated this year. I own the game though as last year's Christmas present, not to brag! By the way, the games this year for GOTY are Control, Death Stranding, RE2, Sekiro, Smash Ultimate and The Outer Worlds."

"I honestly think Smash Ultimate, Death Stranding or Super Mario Maker 2's a good choice.", Lucina and female Robin (FE) said, "Sadly, the last one and our game Three Houses has been snubbed for Game of the Year, but it still each has only one nomination."

Mario nods to his fellow Smash Bros. character, "Thank you for your acknowledgement, Lucina and Robin. But I'm also betting on Fire Emblem: Three Houses too, you know, for Strategy Game at least. First of all, I feel very bad it's been snubbed hard at The Game Awards like Mario Maker 2; and secondly it reminds me of one of my last games, Mario and Rabbids: Kingdom Battle, which won in the same category two years ago. Been hearing Three Houses had been getting a lot of critical acclaim, with many saying it may as well be the best entry in the whole series. Still glad for Link's game winning over mine two years ago since they're both critically acclaimed as well."

"Thanks. Honestly, I think your games are as good as our series Fire Emblem's. Count Link's Legend of Zelda series in, too.", Lucina said as she hugged Mario.

Mario insists, "And even Luigi's Mansion 3, which _also_ isn't nominated for GOTY, but at least is nominated for Family Game. If our game Smash Ultimate wins at the awards, I swear we're gonna celebrate. Because of the huge variety of characters, amazing story mode, games and special modes, special moves and fighting tactics, with a huge amount of time to play it worthwhile, and more DLC characters coming up, it may win. Maybe...just maybe...our game will win.", returning the hug to Lucina in a friendly embrace.

I gave my opinion, "I honestly think Smash Ultimate is gonna win, if the earliest bird can get the worm.", the others agreeing although a few prefer the other games, as I said momentarily, "Although it may go to either Resident Evil 2 or Death Stranding due to popular demand."

"Who knows.", shrugged Joedan45, nodding.

Christopher says afterwards, "...okay. It's 10:30 AM now, so...what do you guys feel like eating for lunch?"

"You know...I've always wanted to try the Rodeo Burger at Burger King.", ponders Thanos.

The Nostalgia Critic said, "Yeah, I recommend it. I mean, it's amazing; it has onion rings, it has BBQ sauce, it has cheese-"

"I know what it is, critic.", Thanos silenced him in seriousness.

Shantae rose her hand, "That sounds very delicious. Me and Sky would like to try that."

"Last time I ate the Rodeo Burger was four or five months.", AVGN said, "But I'd like one for lunch today."

Deadpool mentioned, "I'll have what he's having. That, right there, was a reference from the 1989 comedy When Harry Met Sally."

"You love breaking the fourth wall, do you?", She-Ra/Adora and Allura smiled at the vigilante.

Makoto (Danganronpa) corrected, "I'm not saying I like the Rodeo Burger today, I'm hoping for an Angry King Burger."

"Sounds spicy...I like it!", Supergirl (DCSHG (2019)) decided.

Angry Joe rationalized, "I like one too. Because I am Angry Joe."

"So will I.", Red brings-it-on, "Because me and my friends are ANGRY birds. Get it?", as everyone laughed but a few including Mary Poppins.

Mary Poppins scolds politely in English accent, "Lower your dark tones if you must, it may be incredibly rude when people are angry. For me, maybe a salad? Soup? And a spoonful of sugar to help the medicine go down?"

"I'D LIKE ONE OF THOSE ANGRY WHOPPERS!", excitedly dreamt Walter Beckett.

Silver raised an eyebrow, "You really like hamburgers, don't you?"

"I beg to differ.", Walter shrugs.

Eyes and Ears say in unison, "Can't argue with that."

"I don't eat Whoppers. I may eat a salad.", Maleficent (live-action remake character) prefered, "I came here five years ago, and I disagree with eating burgers. Although their delicacy still looked good."

Simba (from 2019 Lion King) said to Maleficent (the 2014 remake character), "Now that you've mentioned it, I'm really starting to crave it like prey and grubs back home."

"I'll have a Krabby Patty for all of us!", Spongebob rose his hand.

I chuckled, "Unfortunately there are no Krabby Patties in Hollywood, but the burgers here are delicious like them. I love Krabby Patties, yet I wish they would have them more often. Hopefully you've brought some."

"Sure! I do have some Krabby Patties brought with me for the holidays. Couldn't be complete without it.", said the Nickelodeon character.

Christopher replies, "I loved Krabby Patties the same way I love with any other burger."

"Thank you.", the yellow sponge smiles with joy.

Christopher replies, "Don't mention it. Good thing BK also has a special Christmas Whopper, with dyed green buns and red sesame seeds. Still has the same taste as the Whopper itself as well as the black bun-dyed Halloween Whopper."

"We'll have one!", both Cameron and Yume decided, realizing they jinxed by saying it, blushing in romance once again, thus allowing the former by asking, "Okay, if anyone of you wants to eat Burger King for lunch by Christopher's suggestion, say aye."

About everyone raised their hands again and said, "Aye."

"That settles. I'd like a Whopper too. With the sauces only it tastes better.", I jump out of my computer chair, "I'll make a call to order food for you guys.", as I pulled out my iPhone and called Burger King, "Hello? This is Christopher here? I'd like to order 30 Rodeo Burger combos...10 Angry Burger combos...5 Christmas Whopper combos...5 Chicken Fries combos...207 whopper combos...5 Popcorn Chicken meals...5 Crispy Taco meals...and 10 BK Jr. meals, please. Uh-huh? Yes. That'll be fries, mozzarella sticks and onion rings on the side...all ice-cold water drinks...10 salads...and about 5 Smarties shakes, please. ...Yeah? And it'll be through Skip the Dishes... Yes, I'll pay with debit... Thank you so very much.", on the phone to the employee, everyone listening as I finished, hanging up.

I have ordered more than 285 meals for everyone, which costed about $6300 in total.

I announced to everyone as I turn around, "Okay, our food's coming in 30 minutes. Good thing here has one of the best deliveries and some of the best cooks. Plus, Ubers may cost a bit for McDonalds and Burger King. Okay, does anyone want to use the bathroom while we wait?"

"Glad you asked!", Sonic relieves, running at the speed of sound up the staircase instead of the elevator to go to the bathroom.

Asseylum Vers Allusia mentioned, "That is one supersonic hedgehog."

"No wonder.", Beefeater E. Caty said to her, before the two look at each other and both blush and giggle.

Makoto Mitsurugi said to me, "About lunch...how much was it, all in all?"

"This may be outrageous, but...it cost $6300 for all the orders. Including tax.", I say the inevitable.

Everyone else in the room exclaims, "6300 dollars?!"

"Are you sure you have enough money to do all of this?", Lucina and Mario both asked, "Our company has been getting millions and millions of dollars, not to brag..."

I answered, "Why, yes. As a son of Steven Spielberg, I get about 40 million dollars a year for my net worth, thanks to my father's business and the Amblin Entertainment company shares too. And I don't brag about it too. I paid it with a debit card that has an unlimited savings amount of over $200,000."

"Figures.", said Nostalgia Critic.

Christopher includes, "Plus, every monthly bill I receive costing energy, gas and internet or TV providers costs over $10,000. It is actually petty for my net worth despite receiving millions of dollars."

"That sounds very expensive.", Corrin (female) commented, "But good to know, that's for sure."

Lucina and Mario both say in unison, "Whoa.", the latter adding, "Amblin Entertainment has been getting financially popular over the past 35 years."

"That is why not only Steven Spielberg produces the studio for his films after E.T. The Extra Terrestrial, but he also executive produces other films not made by him, or

"That's nice.", sweetly told Xenovia and Asia, "But what shall we do to wait-"

Sonic suddenly rushed back to the group after using the bathroom, startling everyone but me.

Ryuko and Sinon both exclaims, "How did you- Get here so fast? You only took 20 seconds!"

"I'm the fastest hedgehog there is!", Sonic said, "Even when it comes to washing hands or going to the urinals."

Mario pointed at him with his thumb, "That's ol' SEGA. Both our franchises are still classical."

"And practically perfect in every way.", Mary Poppins added magically.

The Angry Video Game Nerd told, "Well...the modern Sonic is a bit of an underwhelmer, but who can blame him? And even the new Sonic movie look was so bad, they're redesigning him faithfully from the games and also postponed it to Valentine Day's 2020 alongside The King's Man. And you two, Lucina and Robin are in Smash Ultimate!"

"I think we should all keep reading for a bit more longer to kill some time. Let's say for 25 minutes before the food comes.", I asked as everyone nods, "You're gonna have your food, Rexy. What'd you think?", I asked my pet as Rexy roared, "I had a feeling you'd say that."

We all continue reading books in the library for about 25 minutes, before we all took the big elevator to the lobby once we were done reading, even I allowed them to borrow books for their stay.

* * *

At 10:40 AM, I heard the doorbell ring just in time the moment we got out of the elevator.

"Would you mind if you let me borrow this, please?", Christopher said, as I grabbed Mary Poppins' umbrella saying, "Thank you!", with Mary Poppins astonished.

I activated the web gadget as the web hits the top part of the door. I quickly fling from the staircase approaching the entrance at a very fast rate in midair like Spider-Man!

"**WOO-HOOOOOOOO!**", I shouted with laughter once again, just before I hit the door on the top architecture with a faceplant yet for the second time.

But when I was falling and everyone gasps in shock and surprise as when it seems I was to land on the ground hard again, I used Mary Poppins' umbrella at the last second, my fall slowing down to when it was about two feet high, landing perfectly in a few seconds much to everyone's relief (as well as my pet Rexy).

I opened the door, meeting with the Burger King employees with the fresh and hot meals all ready to serve.

"Hey, Thanos, Deadpool, Avengers, can you help me with the food?", I kindly asked.

Deadpool walks over with the other three movie characters, coming over to help, "You got it!"

"About time.", Thanos smiled, as he and the other three movie characters help carry the lunches to the elegant dining room, consisting on four long conjoined tables.

Everyone was surprised when they saw the lunches were settled altogether, and even Makoto and Miki had glimmers in their eyes when seeing it.

This prompts Deadpool to even sing a short song before lunch;

**Deadpool: Surprise, surprise, god is a surprise, right before your eyes, it's baffling to the wise,  
Surprise, surprise, god is a surprise, open up your eyes and see...**

He finished singing, appalling and astonishing mostly everyone in the room, including me.

Tony Stark commented about Deadpool's short song he sang, "Well. That was an unexpected 'break-into-song' moment for a fellow Marvel character, neccessarily for holidays."

"Well, thank you. Fox bought Disney though.", Deadpool told.

Thanos replies, "And in doing so, you, the X-Men and the Fantastic Four will be joining the ensemble in the near future."

"May be mundane, but preferably faithful.", analyzed Maleficent.

Deadpool saluted, "I always try my best."

"And thank you, Wade Wilson for bringing me back to my childhood with this beautiful Gospel song.", memorized Christopher.

The Nostalgia Critic asked, "Why? Where and when did you first learn it?"

"Taking a wild guess that it's from elementary school?", Joedan54 guessed as I nodded, earning him a fist bump.

Christopher veraciously answered, "Extremely on the nail, Joedan54."

"Nice!", said Joedan54, agreeing with me.

Yume says to me, "Yes, it is. A nice tune for a nice song. That's like one of the prayers I recite before we eat."

"Even I do it sometimes now and then back in my home.", Cameron McCloud told Yume.

The red-haired girl replied, "You do? Gods above, these wonderful gifts they bring..."

"One of them is maybe love, my love.", Cameron caressed Yume's cheek, the latter sighing in delight to the touch as her body slouched a bit in flirtation.

Ruffnut told his twin sister, "Those two need to get a room.", Tuffnut and him chuckling.

"Indeed they can, bro.", Tuffnut fistbumps her twin brother, the two twins chuckling some more.

Boomer (Wonder Park) interrupts the moment, "Okay! Stop talking, start eating! Amen!", before abruptly falling asleep for a moment after finishing the last word.

"What's wrong with him?", asked Tristan McFord, raising an eyebrow.

Waterva Wa'Nabi excuses, "I believe he's narcoleptic, meaning he sleeps suddenly at times. Genetics, who knows? All in all, there's nothing wrong with that.", as Boomer woke back up.

"Let's...EAT!", I said, grabbing my burger and meal at the table by my chair. Even Rexy had stayed by the table near my seat.

The draconequus Discord excites, "My taste buds are about to explode!", as he, and everyone else, went to their seats and ate their meals.

We proceed to eat all of our meals after everyone sat at their chairs, including Whoppers and other burgers, fries/onion rings, and shakes/drinks. In fact, it was also as tasty as McDonalds or A&W to me. I even fed Rexy his food, which was the Angry Burger combo.

At about an hour later at 11:45 PM, we all cleaned up the table after lunch and put the garbage away.

That was when I told everyone, "Okay, I've been planning a special song for all of you guys before we go to the theatre room to see my father's acclaimed Oscar-nominated films, The Post and Bridge of Spies. I mixed an exampled anime theme with my own lyrics myself."

"Let's just hope it sounds good.", Emilia and Julian Chase hoped critically, everyone waiting for the song.

In about ten seconds, I started singing my first of the five original songs (in this story; with the tune of Renai Circulation), Renai Circulation (Christopher's Christmas Mix);

**Christopher: Ready. Set. Go! Can you see me, but that's no good, can I see you, but is that good?  
The Christmas season become more and more, unforgettable times are worth for!**

Everyone (including myself) liked the rhythm of the Renai Circulation tune during my song, believing it is as catchy as the original.

**Christopher: I would give anything to make things better, deal with it, cope with it, we'll just go and skip,  
Do I like? Do I love? What's that? Is that wrong? Thank God above!**  
**A lot of hard work doesn't break our bones, your wills and memories aren't set in stone,  
****Why do I bear? ****It's always good to share! Sometimes there are things that just don't seem fair!**

**Happy Holiday, Holiday Happy, Call my name and you'll be there, to give us compassion and go to Heaven's gate like that,  
Holiday Happy, Happy Holiday, seeing us laugh puts smiles on our faces and spending quality time is what were all good at!**

**Praise, oh, praise the lord, even when there are times in the dark, Jesus and God will always protect us, bliss, joy, happiness! Hark!**

**Can you see me, but that's no good, can I see you, but is that good? ****Our Christmas will develop more and more, unforgettable times are worth for!  
So yes, keep going but don't stop yet, keep looking and it's not over yet, let us all be family and friends together, forever and ever!**

My song ends as I embrace everyone in a group hug, as I said, "Makes me happy...that you're all my friends."

"It's Christmas.", Yui, Sat-chan and Kotoha reminded, "It's what we all do."

I embraced Yui, Sat-chan and Kotoha in a group hug like if they were my children and I then rhymed, "That, my friends, is the perfect explanation. A time full of joy, cheer and no hesitation."

"Sono uta wa daijobudatta... (That song was okay...)", smiled Kizuna AI.

Makoto said, "Well, it doesn't sound bad or good, but it's fine."

"It's good you sampled the Renai Circulation music track and made your own lyrics to the beat.", Angry Joe criticized delightfully, "It's not the best, but it is great effort."

Miki touched my shoulder, "Our friend Iori from back home too sang that song before, in a concert with the 765 Production once. But in Japanese. It does have a catchy tune to it, you know."

I smiled and answered the idol, "Glad you all liked it. Now, let's go see The Post and Bridge of Spies.", as I led everyone (and Rexy) back to the elevator, down to the fifth bottom floor of the mansion.

* * *

Once we all arrived, there were six theatre rooms this time in a big (yet not far) hallway. A few were were IMAX (one Digital and one 70MM/Laser), and the other four were regular screens (equipped for Dolby Cinema and RealD 3D).

"This is the theatre floor, where I see my favorite movies including my father's most famous works. My favorite is Ready Player One, by the way. But we'll get to that later this month.", I told everyone.

Archer clears his throat, "Yeah, we noticed."

"Is there concessions?", Shaggy said, as I nod yes, pointing to their left.

I told him, "The snacks are being served there. Popcorn, chocolate, candy, soda, water, pizza, hot dogs, burgers, even alcohol."

"I don't drink alcohol.", Krolia said in a serious tone.

Yang answered, "Easy for you to say. We'd prefer water better."

"Wait, is that-", Neko and Kukuri asked me.

Christopher answered for both, "Yeah. Krolia here is Keith's mother, who isn't here this Christmas because he's spending the holidays with Coran, his Paladin friends and some from the Coalition back in the Voltron world."

"Sorry for asking. We're just huge fans of Voltron, that we saw on Netflix. Surprised that only three people from the Voltron world have come.", Neko (K) said before meowing.

Allura nods, "Thank you for that."

"Anyways, let's go!", I then said before leading everyone to the theater room where we would see both The Post and Bridge of Spies.

After everyone took their seats (lovers and/or friends beside one another, including Lux's and Airi's harems; Rexy however watched the screen from the entrance of the room), the movie starts showing the first Spielberg movie of the day, The Post.

Throughout the movie, I loved how my father's direction towards the story and the setting of The Washington Post that focuses on the first female newspaper publisher and the massive cover-up of the government secret than spanned three decades and four US presidents. Even Josh Singer and Liz Hannah's writing for The Post was surprisingly important. I was even so proud of my father.

Additionally, the virtual YouTuber guest Kizuna Ai seemed to love the original musical score, who somehow started to ponder about John Williams' previous cinematic musical works whilst she hummed during parts of the movie. I even noticed that Asuna Yuuki enjoyed the editing in the film. Most importantly, everyone loved The Post.

Later on, after we finished The Post (which started at 12:00 PM and ended at 2:00 PM), we proceeded to watch the next movie by my father, Bridge of Spies, which ran from 2:05 PM till 4:30 PM.

I once again loved the direction of the movie, while Asuna enjoyed the editing, respectively once again. This time, I noticed that Neko was humming along to the musical score throughout the movie; no wonder I noticed John Williams took a break by lending Thomas Newman to being the composer for the film, and I also saw that the latter had been nominated for the Score Oscar, but lost to The Hateful Eight's Ennio Morricone with all do respect.

The movie took place during the Cold War in the 1960's, where Air Force pilot Francis Gary Powers, whose U2 spy plane was shot down and who was captured by the Soviet Union, and a convicted Russian spy named Rudolf Abel who was held under custody of the USA. The historical lawyer James B. Donovan negotiated the spy exchange that happened at Glienicke Bridge.

My favorite parts of my father's fieldwork for Bridge of Spies was the plane scene, the shooting scene (where shots were fired in Donovan's home at one point), and the climax most of all, with the Russian saying 'Stoikiy muzhik', translating 'Standing man' in English.

I made a promise to my dad that since he had made brilliant films like this, Schindler's List (which I plan to watch it again with my guests) and Saving Private Ryan, that I will make my own movies in the future.

By the time the film finished, everyone including me, were crying at the ending monologue and the musical score (that Neko loved), and left the theatre room.

* * *

We took the elevator back up to the lobby, and it was about 4:35 PM.

"What do you think we should eat for dinner, Chris?", Ladybug asked me, looking at her friends.

I told everyone, "We're eating in again. Already bought lunch today, so we're planning to eat baked chicken, to celebrate the first day of the Christmas holidays. Dinner has been preparing since about an hour ago, the cooks and servants here are working hard on all our food."

"Do you give them pay every once in a while? As in currency or money?", Allura and Sypha ask Christopher.

Mr. Krabs interrupted, "Did someone say money? Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme!", running around the room searching for money but to no avail, "Where's me money?", as we laughed to Mr. Krabs' gag.

"Of course I give servants pay. About $500 each to all servants. All in all, there is only 10 cooks and servants together in the mansion. Hospitality, luxury, meal plans is on me. At least I'm not stingy about it. I'm never a Scrooge. Or a Grinch.", Christopher Spielberg generously proved, "With all do respect."

The Grinch's eyes shot up when hearing his name being mentioned, "Hey!"

"And I don't mean it the naughty way," I said, "As for all of you, I'm treating you with the greatest and nicest hospitalities and respects I have and deserve to offer. That is why, like LEGO Batman last year, I have some rules for the Christmas holidays we should discuss before we eat again."

Scrooge McDuck whispered to his friends, "Another list? Nice. Keeping policies and the law up, I hope."

"It's not exactly like the Ten Commandments...right?", Glenn Eagle signified as Garry Pig nudged him in irritated response.

I correct, "Not exactly.", saying to myself, "Starting to sound like LEGO Batman.", introducing as I point to a big plaque of rules I put up, "Quick note. One, no fighting; two, no swearing; three, have Christmas cheer; four, no stealing especially for those who are villains, that may include Carmen Sandiego; five, be intimate under mistletoes and do private time too; six, give more than get; seven, share and care; eight, have second helpings and be nice; nine, treasure your friends; and ten, don't open a present until Christmas. Eleventh, don't forget to be merry; the Christmas spirit is inside you all. That last one wasn't a rule, so...yeah."

"Thanks for mentioning me.", Carmen Sandiego thanked, "As long as I'm not on the Most Wanted Public Enemies list."

I told the red-dressed fedora-wearing girl, "You aren't. Just some rules I put up to respect the Christmas season."

"Like Batman's. Except the 11th as an extra.", Squidward chuckled.

Makoto said to him, "Yeah, for some of you guys. Some of us haven't heard or went to these exhilarating Christmas events before. Even me and Miki haven't been to America before!"

"First off, glad that's your first time to be in the United States, although your internationality is different from here. And secondly about the Christmas rules, me and Rexy have already sworn to it. We hope we'd never break one of these rules for the holidays because we made a promise to live under it every Christmas.", Christopher said as I pet Rexy, "That's why I'm planning for all of us to be the nicest as we can be."

Emilia smiled, "At least that sounds reasonable. Can another rule be, 'We shall never deny a guest, even the most ridiculous request?'"

"Wasn't that rule from the Krusty Towers we did? Because it is pretty reasonable.", Mr. Krabs, Squidward and Spongebob question.

Ram and Rem replied, "It can be pretty reasonable as it is. The plaque, everyone! The plaque!", pointing to the plaque of rules I set up, while Emilia realizes her rule suggestion was making Ram and Rem insist about it.

"But, Ram, Rem...", distraughts Emilia, having regretted her suggestion.

Rem pointed out in anger, "**DENY no guest!**"

"Okay, okay! I don't think that rule will be put on the plaque, but it's one that we may do if you want, but yet we don't have to. It's my decision.", arranged Christopher.

Ram and Rem both laughed faintly in embarrassment, "Sorry for the overreaction."

"What I meant just earlier, it was just a suggestion.", Emilia honestly said to me, while her androgynous (feminine-looking) boyfriend Ferris' ears fluttered.

Violet Evergarden reasoned, "It was practically a good one. Following these rules will lead to a nice Christmas depending on their behavior."

"That's my girl.", assured Iris Cannary.

Lux Arcadia smugged, "You're really in love with her, huh?", privately.

"Yep. Secretly ever since I laid my eyes on her. How about you?", Iris said.

The Arcadia prince told, "I have five girls who are in love with me. Sort of a harem.", which staggered Iris, "And yes, my sister is in a relationship with three girlfriends too."

"No need to be rude or ridiculed or anything, but will there be anything fun to also do during the holidays?", Amanda politely questioned.

Christopher said, "Yes. Other than the amenities I showed you all so far today, we will decorate, go out and explore Hollywood, go to Disneyland and Universal Hollywood, attend movie premieres, so on and so on. There's a lot we can and will do. And it's a heck ton of fun."

"Thank you. Just wondering because this holiday season is probably the perfect time for all of us to bond together and share precious memories.", Amanda said, getting the idea.

Ezekiel tells her girlfriend and everyone else, "Exactly. As well as what we've learnt two Christmases ago about faith and the story of Christ."

"True. And we all have faith in God and Jesus no matter what.", I also said, "With Christmas coming, there's a lot more things that means more than all these rules. And it's just getting started!", before breaking into the second Christmas song of the season with a Michael Buble impression and a smooth jazzy melody;

**Christopher: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, everywhere you go,  
****Take a look at the five and ten, glistening once again, with candy canes and silver lanes aglow...  
It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, toys in every store, b****ut the prettiest sight to see, is the holly that will be on our own front door...**

**A pair of microphones, songbooks and chocolate delights is the wish of Miki and Makoto,  
Two romantic pendants that ensures the love of Sakura and Saki, although,  
And Steven Spielberg can't wait for Hollywood ever since a long time ago,**

"You!", I said after this part of the song when I pointed to Carol Danvers.

Captain Marvel (Future Avengers) hesitated and questioned in bemusement, "What, me?", in a serious, confused expression.

"Yes, you, Carol! Sing with me!", I passionately smiled and said to Captain Marvel (Future Avengers), taking her hand as we suddenly both danced in an elegant fashion.

I never have danced for a while when I did it with a girl, until then. A live-action person with an animated character? What can go wrong?

I mean, although Carol Danvers, also known as the superhero Captain Marvel from the Marvel Future Avengers universe, is older than me, I'm guessing about...30 years old physically and over several decades by longevity (that explains they're from a different dimension like how Spider-Verse puts it). I, on the other hand, am almost 20. Seems fine. At least it isn't a big age difference or something.

No matter how old I get on the other hand, I'll never lose faith for Christmas and Santa Claus. Whenever I'm with her or another girl like her, I just can't shake the feeling that I sensed a fragment of a memory I once knew before.

Despite this jotting in my head, me and Carol Danvers sang together for the first time;

**Carol D.: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, everywhere you go, woah-oh...  
Christopher: There's a tree in the grand hotel, one in the park as well, the sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow...**

"But there's no snow here.", Carol said mid-song, raising an eyebrow.

Christopher awares happily during mid-song as well, "I know! Keep going!"

**Carol D.: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, soon the bells will start, oh...  
Christopher: And the thing that'll make them ring, is the carol that you'll sing, right within your heart...  
**

"Follow my lead.", I whispered into Carol's ear both compassionately and innocently, making the female Marvel superhero blush mildly.

We both then waltzed around the lobby as everyone else watches, all happy for the both of us.

But as we closed our eyes and danced, I suddenly felt weightlessness as Danvers and I started rising up in mid-air, amazing the guests more as we were dancing in thin air.

Maleficent murmured after this, "I could do that mid-air part better than that.", smirking at this wonderful moment proudly.

"Wow! A dinner AND a show!", Joedan54 stated, "Even though it's not dinner yet and this is technically a show, I would second that."

Wednesday Addams grinned, "This evening is becoming much more disruptive...", putting her hands together.

"I wouldn't call it disruptive, but it's definitely a most wonderful sight to see.", Captain America replied as he and the other Avengers, like everyone else but me and Carol witnessed the beautiful moment.

Then, both Carol and I proceeded to finish the song;

**Both: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas... Toys in every store...  
But the prettiest sight to see...is the holly that will be...on your own front door... Sure, it's Christmas...once...more...**

Everyone cheered for the two of us as we descended back to the ground, before we both notice that we were almost close to kissing as we back our heads off a foot away. Typically, Om Nom, Scooby-Doo, Spongebob and Pooh were the loudest to cheer.

I also noticed that I was holding Captain Marvel's hand at the end of this performance, causing both of us to blush when noticing, before we let go.

"Carol, that was spectacular!", Miki and Makoto appraised, the latter saying, "I'm so proud for you, Captain Marvel!"

The female superhero impressingly said, "Thanks. Not to mention, Mr. Christopher Spielberg really is charming when it comes to dancing. And singing, somehow.", who then jokes with dignity, "But it does need more improvement."

"Glad you noticed, but thank you.", I politely blessed.

Carol wondered, "If you're wondering about the mid-air part, that would be my responsibility. I am a superhero who can fly too, after all."

"Of course, and I love it, Carol. Sometimes these things happen because it must be the magic of Christmas, and it always comes with the greatest of surprises.", said Christopher, theorizing.

Red recounted, "I remember the time three years ago, after I, Chuck and Bomb sang Every Girl Can Be A Princess to all the otheer guests, we all slept after we sang this, and the next morning we ended up back in our beds in the mansion."

"I do remember that too!", Om Nom stated, "It's magical."

Discord says, "What was even more magical is the fact I sang it once three years before, and I similarly sing like Johnny Mathis!"

"Oh yeah, Johnny Mathis has a good singing voice. You do sound like him.", Thor said as Discord agreed.

She-Ra/Adora delighted, "No wonder!"

"Myth solved.", Carmen Sandiego snapped her fingers.

I said, "You know what else is magical, Discord? It is time for dinner." asked with a hospitalized manner, "Now, who wants dinner on the house? And we will watch Ready Player One in IMAX 3D afterwards!"

Everyone cheered, as I led them to the dinner table once again as it was almost 5 PM.

For dinner, we all had roast beef with a serving of carrots, broccoli and rice, and a glass of water for each and everyone (well, except for Rexy, as he was given a giant T-bone steak for his meal). And yes, we ate like kings and queens, while a few animal characters like Rexy struggle doing the same.

Other than having dinner conversations on the table, we all ate with manners with no disturbances whatsoever.

After we all have dinner at 6, we all celebrated our first day of Christmas together by going back down to the theatre room where I showed them another favorite movie of my father's, Ready Player One, in IMAX 3D.

Honestly I have to admit, I recommend that this movie was my father's most perfect work since The Adventures of Tintin, Saving Private Ryan, Schindler's List and Jurassic Park. I do praise all of my dad's other films he made in the last several decades, including Lincoln, Catch Me If You Can, Minority Report, the Indiana Jones series, Jaws, Close Encounters of the Third Kind, E.T. The Extra Terrestrial, A.I. Artifical Intelligence, Munich, the one we watched today The Post, and many more.

But when this movie was nominated for Visual Effects earlier this year at the Oscars, it lost to First Man typically for its space scenes, yet I still loved it too since my father executive produced it as well as its use of IMAX cameras for the lunar sequence. But at least in the Saturn Awards this year, Ready Player One had won for Best Science-Fiction Film in the ceremony.

Nevertheless, I again loved the direction my father accomplished for this film, as well as Wonder Woman (DCSHG (2019)) loving the musical score of Alan Silvestri for Ready Player One, and fellow SAO character Asuna once again loving the editing. It was a masterpiece of 2018, despite the other Oscar-worthy yet amazing films Roma, Green Book, A Star is Born as well as even Black Panther and Infinity War.

Before we went back up to the bedroom floor, I told everyone that we will be going to decorate the mansion as well as bringing out the Christmas tree, and we would be seeing Infinity War, Ant-Man and the Wasp, and Endgame tomorrow afterwards, all in IMAX 3D, the former and latter being filmed in IMAX while the second is formatted for select scenes.

* * *

At 9 PM, I led everyone back upstairs to the second-to-top floor where all the bedrooms are, by going up the elevator. Afterwards, everyone then went to the floor's bathrooms to get ready to brush their teeth, while others do it ahead or later as they went to their respective bedrooms to change to their nightly clothing.

As this happens during this, me and Carol were walking across the hallway as the latter said, "Uh...Chris? Remember earlier today when you said when there's enough rooms for all of us to sleep in and that we're free to sleep with friends, family or whatever?"

"Yes?", Christopher questioned innocently.

Carol told me, "Well, actually, no one wants me to sleep with them in their respective rooms. I tried asking the Avengers if I could sleep with them with Thanos, but they said no in a polite way. I asked some other guests, but it looks like every room is taken, other than the bathroom. Even at the end of this hallway, there are two rooms, but no room on the right. The left room was already taken by those four YouTubers."

"They must be Nostalgia Critic, Angry Video Game Nerd, Angry Joe and Joedan54, I presume.", I told her, before we both saw Cameron MacCloud (from gen:LOCK) carrying Yume (from Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash) bridal-style to the room the two were sleeping in with fellow gen:LOCK characters Julian Chase, Miranda Worth, Valentina Romanyszyn and Yasamin Madrani, shutting the door; I said afterwards, "We'll pretend we never saw that."

Carol awkwardly continued, "Go on?"

"I'm pretty sure everyone else had chosen their rooms though. And I feel very sorry that you haven't stayed in a room yet, looks like the other rooms may be booked.", I continued.

"Because of this, I had to put my luggage outside the center room at the far end."

"That sounds alright. But yes, why not? You're allowed to sleep there. That would be my room, after all."

"Your room?"

"That's where my bedroom is. An ace-sized bed, 4K TV, a Blu-Ray/4K UHD movie collection, posters of my father's most famous and personal favorite movies he made, that's pretty much some of it. I usually have one, two, multiple guests sometimes when visiting my bedroom. Some times to play, some times to sleep over, sometimes to hang around. My dad also helped with the bedroom years ago."

"Must be lucky to be a son of one of the best directors ever.", Carol smiled as we exchanged looks.

I then said, "I know. And I am proud of it. Now, let's go to my room. You're gonna be so surprised.", and we both proceeded to the end of the hallway to the center room (where my name on the door was engraved with golden letters), opening the door as we went in.

Carol Danvers (Future Avengers) looked around, feeling astonished and impressed by how it looks. She saw my ace-sized bed with a yellow decor on its pillows and blanket, then she looked at the movie posters I put up in my room on the opposite side of the room near the door, then she looked to the left side of the room where I have a changing area (whenever I change to my daily and nightly clothes, and also some of my consoles and games including the XBOX 360, PS3, Wii, Wii U and Nintendo 3DS; and lastly she looked at the right side of the room where my shelves of movies are at, where I was looking at some of the DVDs, Blu-Rays, 3D and 4K packs on my movie shelves.

"Never thought your room is so...pop culture-based.", acknowledged Carol, "But I also love the color scheme on your bed too."

The son of Steven Spielberg told her, "Thanks... Did you notice my favorite color has always been yellow? I mean, it's like our guests Spongebob, Pooh Bear, even your hair...to name some.", looking back at her, "Hey. That rhymes."

"I didn't know that. I wear red, blue and yellow as my traditional color scheme, and I'm glad you like my hairstyle."

"Wouldn't recommend cutting it to neck or ear-length though."

"No, I won't cut it short; I have to say I like it very much. Regardless, I spent some heroic duties with the Avengers as well as spending time and giving them special assignments or missions to my special friends back home, different to the ones who are invited here. After all, they _are_ from an alternate universe. My universe.", Carol said as she used the room's changing area to change to her night clothes she has from her luggage.

I assumed, "And those three must be Makoto, Kuroe and Adi, right? Ms. Marvel may count as an extra too, though."

"How do you know them?"

"News. I've seen them on television and on the internet for the Future Avengers series as well, honestly. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, I mean...my universe is different from yours, Carol. Here, it's like if all universes were interconnected or linked together like the roots and branches of a tree. Your universe, as well as most, are all connected. They can be different, whether if they're civilized, domestic, medieval, futuristic, whatever."

"Surely that seems reasonable. Our universes may be all connected as a whole."

"Oh, yes. There are billions. Trillions. Countless universes. I may not be a scientist or a physics expert, but I do have some knowledge on the subject. You see, I've already graduated from high school three years ago, and succeeded in my college's film studies two-year program a year ago. Of course, I may not be the most academic or university-honor-worthy person...but I still have some expertise, apprehension and capacity in me."

"Good to hear. I too graduated at the Air Force Academy years ago. In the 90's around my superhero time. And I may consider myself as a pilot for one."

"Piloting isn't bad. You may be one of the best airborne pilot superheroes since Pete 'Maverick' Mitchell from Top Gun."

"I saw Top Gun. I call it an inspiration for being part-pilot."

"They're making a sequel next year, Top Gun: Maverick, to say the least."

"I'm glad...for everything. Anywise because I'm a superhero, I sort of...age at a slower rate. I'm basically 30 on the outside.", Carol said when she comes out of the small changing area in the room, wearing a casual short-sleeved nightshirt and pajamas while barefoot.

Christopher smiled in interest when he saw Carol in her nightshirt, "For me, I'm almost 20, but I still have some Christmas spirit and happiness along the way. I'm very glad to meet a superhero who is endurable, powerful, vigilant, beautiful...to name just a few, again."

"Thank you...for the compliments. You're sounding like my friends back in my universe. I don't mean it in a bad way, don't get me wrong."

"Understood. And how was the first day of your holiday stay so far, Danvers? Again, that rhymes too."

"It was great. Though it's extraordinary that you may be sophisticated and so experienced with movies, media and pop culture."

"Specialties. I do anticipate that the rest of this holiday season is gonna be all cheery on the other hand. With songs. And movies. And Christmas activities. And exploring Hollywood. And enjoying quality time together with friends and family.", I said as I also went to the small changing area as I too was changing into my pajamas, "We can also go to Disneyland and Universal Hollywood while we do it too, like what I said earlier."

Carol chuckles, "That's a wonderful idea. But maybe we could bring out the Christmas decorations at some point, since you don't have any in the mansion today."

"I'm planning for all of us to do it tomorrow. Main floor, and we'll add a bit of this and that in other floors like the library and bedroom floors.", Christopher says as he finished changing, coming out to reveal wearing a yellow set of pajamas.

"And your movie collection... That's a lot of movies you have there. Special Editions, Collector's Editions, Extended Editions, Limited Editions- How can you afford to get all this?"

"I work as an junior advocate for Amblin Entertainment. My dad shares some of his net worth when I was younger in a good meaningful way. And now since 2016 when my father's movie The BFG came out, I have my own net worth thanks to Amblin. Not as big as my father's, however...but I'm alright with my net worth being 40 million dollars annually, earlier what I told back when I was ordering lunch."

"Other than Amblin, aren't there other companies that you could also participate in?"

"Kind of, yeah. But as a director, I must also act as the most productive as I can be for being a future game-changer in the film industry."

"I see your point. Likewise, I noticed these movies on your shelves. The Lord of the Rings Trilogy: Extended Editions...Avatar: Extended Collector's Edition...Scarface: Gold Edition...Titanic in 3D...Apocalypse Now: Final Cut...2001: A Space Odyssey...Friday the 13th Collection, A Nightmare on Elm Street Collection, and...the James Bond Collection...? I may have or have not heard of these movies back in my world, but I've got a feeling I could watch them at some point either here or back in my world."

"We've got almost a month's time at least. You may also find The World is Yours collectible statue for the Scarface: Gold Edition, the LUXO Jr. desk lamp from the limited edition Up Blu-Ray/DVD combo pack, the Optimus Prime and Grimlock statue for the Transformers: Age of Extinction Blu-Ray limited edition combo pack, the six figurines from the Isle of Dogs collectible gift set, and furthermore. Those include the Lion King Trilogy drum Blu-Ray set and the Cinderella Trilogy Jewelry Box Blu-Ray collection."

Carol then queried, "And what's this one?", when she took out a few movies off the shelf, noticed one DVD in the back of the shelf and said, "Spongebob Squarepants' Absorbing Favorites?"

"Yeah, Spongebob has always been my favorite cartoon since day one. And he's with us this holiday season.", Christopher said, as I helped put back the Blu-Ray and 4K packs back in the shelf; "Why don't we call it a day and let us dream of sugarplums and counting sheep, after a very long first day of December to sleep?", nodding with joy, "I love rhymes."

"Wise rhyming.", she said before yawning, "I am starting to feel tired now..."

I nodded, "Me too.", yawning as well, "But before we sleep...", as I had a deep breath and sang;

**Christopher: It came upon a midnight clear... The glorious song of old... From angels playing near the earth... To touch their harps of gold...**

Carol, after hearing this short Christmas song, felt so proud of how I sang with compassion and respect, while she and I went on the bed, tucked ourselves in and slowly went to asleep after I was done with the melody.

At the same time the other guests, including Spongebob, Pooh and their friends; the 2019 Animations Team, Nostalgia Critic, DC Super Hero Girls (2019), Om Nom, Swampy, Spike and Discord, RWBY, Allura, Sypha, Ryuko, Maria, Sinon, Asuna, Sorey, Mikleo, Ladybug, Shantae, Aqua (Kingdom Hearts; Konosuba), She-Ra/Adora, Carmen Sandiego, all the other anime and movie characters, and everyone else also all went to sleep after their first exciting day of our 25-day-long Christmas holiday.

It is the beginning of a perfect holiday.

* * *

**DECEMBER 2ND, 2019  
****12:30 AM**

I somehow woke up at 12:30 in the morning, only three hours after we all went to sleep.

I looked over behind to find Carol sleeping next to me, peacefully and tranquil with the beauty of her appearance whilst in her slumber. I couldn't help but smile at her.

All was perfectly set up and planned for my holiday season. It seemed like me and all the guests were ready for the rest of the Christmas season.

But there was one last guest I forgot to invite.

_'Of course!'_, I thought to myself. I totally forgot! It's never too late.

Silently, I got out of the bed without disturbing Carol, walking over to the door, opening it quietly, exiting the room, and closing quietly without any abruptions.

I ran in tippy-toes across the hallway, using the elevator once again to go down to the library floor, running towards my giant computer at the end of the hall.

Turning the iMac on, I went on Chrome and went back to my invitations template, and I managed to send one to the last guest I'm inviting, but I also need to transport our last guest here just in case.

Then I went down to the second-to-bottom floor to my secret lab, using a hand scanner to get in the lab which granted access.

_**Welcome back, Christopher. How have you been?**_

"Doing great. I forgotten to invite someone here today, so I sent a invitation to the guest successfully, but I have to bring the last guest here for last-minute settlements. May have missed the first day of the holidays, but it would kinda be a surprise.", I said as I rushed to where my time travel interdimensional machine was at in the secret lab.

_**Good. Hope you have a nice night.**_

Going to the interdimensional time travel machine, it pressed a few startup buttons to turn the machine on, and a holographic system appears on the wide transparent touchscreen.

_**Welcome, Christopher. What will you be using today?**_

"Uh...interdimensional."

_**What will be your selected universe?**_

"Select universe VRAINS-007."

_**Would you like to travel to any period of past or future in that universe, or rather in the present?**_

"The present, please."

_**Will you be visiting there or would it be possible to transport someone from there to here?**_

"Just for one time. The last guest...is named Skye Zaizen. She's an old friend of mine from one Christmas season ago earlier this decade. The first and last time she came was two years ago back for Christmas 2017. I almost forgot that I wanted to invite her back this year."

_**Okay. Sending Skye Zaizen now.**_

The machine began making a whirring sound, but not too loud so it wouldn't disturb anyone's sleep. It did grow a bit louder, but the levitating shining ball of bright bluish-white-rainbow light in the center of the machine's platform grew bigger and bigger like the original XBOX intro, until it enlarged and transforms into a pillar of light rushing upwards for several moments.

My eyes shimmered at the sight of the bright display the time travel/interdimensional machine was processing. Eventually the pillar of light stopped brightening, and it's light dies once the process was finished.

_**Transportation complete.**_

Once it was completed, I walked over to the machine's platform and I saw the last guest, sleeping and lying on the platform.

Skye.

She was holding the golden letter I've already brought her, to which she hasn't opened or read yet. She was from the YuGiOh! VRAINS universe, after all.

She looked different from the last time I saw her. Before, she was in her Blue Angel form in the LINK VRAINS virtual reality space she takes part in. Instead, it seemed like she was in a new form this time. Now, her hair wasn't tied into two strands with her hair ribbons, but her hairstyle was now beautifully long and wavy with a small bun on the back of her head. Her tattoo wasn't a green clover anymore, and it's now shaped like a teardrop. I do believe it looks very good other than last time. Lastly is her outfit. She wore different yet similar heart-shaped earrings, a black, white and blue-colored sleeveless waistcoat instead of her Blue Angel form's blue-pink dress from last time, a blue-pink small skirt and pink-black boots instead of the other boots she wore as her Blue Angel form. I could even see a tint of pink lipstick on her lips.

I sighed in relief that everyone was finally here for this Christmas. And now, we can all continue this holiday season as planned. That is, after I find Skye a room to sleep at.

"Welcome back, old friend.", I said quietly to the asleep Skye, smiling happily with proud hope and dignity for the holidays...

**A Christopher Spielberg Christmas fanfic...**

**Christopher Spielberg**

**Carol Danvers**

**Skye Zaizen**

**Joedan54**

**Also Featuring Spongebob Squarepants, Winnie the Pooh, Om Nom, Swampy, Spike, Scooby-Doo, Ryuko Matoi, Maria, Team RWBY, Makoto Kikuchi,  
Mickey Mouse, Red, The Nostalgia Critic, The Avengers, Woody, Elsa, Emmet Brickowski, Detective Pikachu, ****Hiccup, Ladybug, Shantae, Mario, ****Sonic,  
Lucina, ****She-Ra, Carmen Sandiego, Cameron MacCloud, Yume, Mirai, Mary Poppins, Kizuna AI, Aqua (KH), Maleficent, Deadpool, and much more ****in...**

**Once Upon a Christmas in Hollywood**

* * *

**Author's End Note**

**Boy, what a long start to a wonderful Christmas fanfic. ****This, my friends, is the beginning of a long Christmas story taking part in all 25 days of December!**

**I'm so glad to have all you readers come along for the holiday ride. The story will have tons of fun, laughter, imagination and warmth all throughout, while other portions will have music, romance, adventure, melancholy, and most of all keeping the Christmas holiday theme intact for the entirety of the story.**

**My character will have a ton of development in many parts of the story. I can't wait for all you readers to see what's next in store for the fanfic's next several chapters. Tons more to come.**

**Enjoy the rest of the third Christmas story, also known as Once Upon a Christmas in Hollywood or Christopher's Christmas Celebration. :)**


	2. Deck the Halls

**A/N: Hope the holidays are coming along as great as everyone is! The party is just getting started as we begin our second chapter for this story. Potentially, I may be considering on making a future Christmas prequel story for my Christopher Spielberg OC character, called 2017 (which takes place during the Christmas at the Wayne Manor of Gotham City story).**

**CH. 2 - Deck the Halls**

**DECEMBER 2, 2019**  
**8:30 AM**

It was the start of the second day of our Christmas holiday.

The sun rose over the horizon of the hills, the night's blackness turned to the morning sky of Hollywood so brightly, and the birds chirped outside as the sunlight crept through the windows of Christopher's mansion.

**Christopher's POV**

I, Christopher Spielberg, woke up before anyone else, then Carol was the next to wake.

"Good morning.", I said to Carol, looking at each other.

Carol said back, "Good morning to you, Christopher. How did your sleep go?"

"Nothing bad, really. Woke up in the middle of the night, so I went back to sleep afterwards."

"That's great. So, we're gonna decorate today?"

"Yes. Now, let's wake everyone else up-", I said before something moved under the blanket between me and Carol.

Someone emerges from underneath the blanket, drowsily groaning after her long sleep.

It was Skye, still in her Blue Maiden form from VRAINS.

"...where am I...?", drowsily said Skye, before she saw me, "Christopher?"

I said, "Skye? You're back!", as we both embraced in a tight hug, laughing together as I said, "I haven't seen you since 2017! And you look so cuter than your Blue Angel look!", about her new look.

"It's my new battle mode called Blue Maiden!", complimented Skye about her current look.

Christopher laughed happily, "Even cuter!"

"Who is this, Christopher?", asked Carol, confused and wanting to know who the other girl is.

The son of Steven Spielberg answered, "Her name is Skye Zaizen. She's from the YuGiOh! VRAINS universe. An old friend of mine. She was in her Blue Angel form when we first met two Christmases ago, and now she is in her Blue Maiden form..."

**Exit Christopher's POV**

As Christopher told more about introducing Skye to Carol, the Charisma Duelist from the VRAINS world then looks over to Carol, as the latter does the same to Skye.

Skye gasped quietly in mild euphoria, seeing how beautiful and handsome the blonde may be. Captain Marvel also saw the Blue Maiden's beautiful appearances, feeling attracted the same way as Skye feels for her.

"What's...your name?", Skye curiously asked Carol, fascinated in a lovestruck manner.

"Carol Danvers. Also known as Captain Marvel."

The Blue Maiden daydreamt, "What a cute name..."

"Skye. Carol."

**Christopher's POV**

The two girls look over to me as I said, "It's time. Let's wake everyone up for the day and have breakfast. Can't wait for some of our guests to meet you, Skye!"

"I assume there are old friends and new ones to share wonderful times with?", Skye brightened.

I said, "Yeah, and Spongebob just made it's 12th season so far. We'll also have our Animation Awards this Christmas season, some Christmas partaking and activities, some awesome movies to watch and are premiering this month, some Disney and Universal celebratory trips, and furthermore!"

"No kidding.", smiled Skye.

Carol agreed, "Now that sounds like a lot of fun."

"And though I haven't seen you for two years since 2017's Christmas, I'm so glad you're back! Did you notice the envelope you gotten?", I told Skye.

The blue-haired girl notices, "I don't see why I have it in my hand when I woke up. Last thing I remembered before coming here, I fell asleep back in my world."

"Probably the envelope must've sent you here automatically somehow, whether if it's not opened for a long time or a few moments after the person read it. That's what all my invitations do, they send people here to have a rocking good time.", supposedly said Christopher.

Skye thought, "I suppose. But your new friend is so...so...", before becoming entranced by Carol once again.

"Fascinating?", Carol asked her, smiling as she was entranced by the beautiful blue maiden as well.

Skye answered, "Yes...", as the two slowly lean closer...

"Girls?"

Both Carol and Skye said, "Yes?", turning to see me.

"What's happening?", I casually smirked with glee.

Both answered, "Nothing."

"Did you just make eyes to each other?", I mildly teased to the two girls.

Skye blushed bright red. Carol's cheeks blushed a bit red, less severe than the other's temporary blush.

They both declined quickly, "No!", with Carol agitated and Skye alerted, before I giggled with a few chuckles afterwards.

"I was just kidding, girls. It was only a joke.", said Christopher, which calmed Carol and Skye down, "Whatever it is, I'm fine with it."

Carol and Skye smiled faintly to this before looking at each other again.

"Now we'll wake everyone up and tell the good news. Then we can start the new day with breakfast and what we have in store with us today.", Christopher continued.

Me and Carol then started changing (except for Skye since her clothes were unchanged since last night) into our daytime clothes; Carol wearing her superhero suit as always, while I put on another yellow casual shirt which I've bought from Urban Outfitters differently from a few others, blue spandex skinny-fit jeans from WestAce, and my yellow-blue casual sneakers along with black socks.

"You look more fashionable since the last time I've seen you. Your favorite color is yellow, you once told me.", Skye remembered, recounting a few memories we both had together years ago.

Carol compensated, "Christopher told me that too. My hair is blonde and my colors are red, blue and yellow all over.", seemingly charismatic.

"I am the blue maiden after all, so basically my hair is blue. Sky blue.", Skye notified.

Christopher adds, "Although my hair is brown, I already did remind you that my favorite color has always been yellow. Now, let's go wake everyone now, we don't want to skip breakfast."

"Okay.", both Carol and Skye nodded.

* * *

The three of us left my room as I pulled out my iPhone X, activated an app connecting it and I spoke,

"TIME TO WAKE UP, EVERYBODY! YA HEAR IT!"

When I said it and a feedback follows, it wasn't too loud in the hallway although there were some loudspeakers hanging on top of the room (just in case for occassional alarms).

I told the two girls with me, "I partly improvised on that wakeup quote. And I wasn't trying to be rude. Sincerest apologies."

"That's okay.", nodded Carol and Skye again, after covering their ears from the feedback.

Minutes later, about everyone else had already woken up, having dressed up for the day and ready.

"Good morning, everyone. I would like you all to meet our last guest that came here as a last minute surprise.", I said, before Skye Zaizen reveals herself to everyone.

Skye waved, "Hi."

"Skye!", cheered Kizuna AI, running towards Skye and giving here a deep hug, "Mata oaidekiteureshidesu! (Am I glad to see you again!)"

Christopher explained, "She came late for some reason and she appeared in my room earlier this morning. She is a good friend of mine back in Christmas 2017 like many of you, although my friends including Spongebob, Pooh, LEGO Batman, Om Nom, and many others had their own Christmas together at the time."

"We're pretty much aware of that. But yes, it's so wonderful that you had a new friend we haven't met before!", Spongebob and Pooh delighted.

Tigger bounced, "And she looks like a goddess! Not literally, but tiggerifically likewise!"

"We don't remember seeing you, but it's nice to meet you.", Iron Man said, shaking Skye's hand.

Skye nodded to everyone, "Very pleased to meet you all too."

"AND JUST IN TIME FOR CHRISTMAS!", cheers the Nostalgia Critic, "I'm the Nostalgia Critic, in case you may be wondering. You'll get to know everyone else when we all have breakfast."

Joedan54 greeted Skye too, "Hey! How have you been? The last time we met was two Christmases ago with the legendary Christopher Spielberg."

"Wait, you went before too?!", Wonder Woman (DCSHG (2019)) exclaimed.

Joedan54 shrugs, "Why didn't I? I've met him two years ago, and he is awesome. Yet he is one of my subscribers for my YouTube reactive channel. And he loved my videos, as well as Nostalgia Critic's, Angry Video Game Nerd's, and Angry Joe's too."

"Two Christmases ago was one of our best Christmases yet.", Sky stated.

Shantae flirted with her girlfriend Sky, "I couldn't agree more."

"No need to sound rude, but we're starting to starve and why don't we all just get some breakfast at the buffet downstairs?", kindly said Christopher, as all the other guests agreed, "But just to be sure, we need to get dressed for the day. Sound alright?", as I received replies of agreements.

Soon after we went to the bathroom to get ready for the wonderful day (during my morning routine like yesterday and always), I led the others back to the giant elevator, as we all went to the first bottom floor of the mansion to where the buffet area would be.

* * *

When it was about almost 9 AM, we all arrived to the first bottom floor of the mansion via elevator, and we all arrived at the big dining room. The main table was almost similar to the one back at the main floor's dining room, and the room had an elegant color palette much like a four to five-star restaurant.

There were also a few steam tables holding many breakfast foods, including fresh slices of toast, bacon, eggs, sausages, pancakes, waffles, croissants, ham, oatmeal and different types of breakfast burritos, while a few other tables set up had cereals (like Fruity Pebbles, Lucky Charms, Cheerios, Froot Loops, Frosted Flakes, Rice Krispies, Reese's Puffs, and much more different variations or flavors), apples, oranges, bananas, yogurt and marmalade.

"Whoa...", awed everyone but me and Rexy, as I instead smiled happily and my T-Rex pet grunting in agreement.

Scooby-Doo and Shaggy look at each other and cheered in eager anticipation, "BREAKFAST BUFFET!"

"Dibs on bacon and eggs!", Spongebob and Pooh said in unison.

Om Nom, Swampy and Spike then all said, "And we'll go get some delicious Fruity Pebbles!"

"Food!", said Ruby, as everyone went in the room to eat some breakfast.

As we all ate, I had some eggs, bacon and toast with a bowl of Fruity Pebbles and a glass of orange juice. Carol also had some scrambled eggs, a bowl of Frosted Flakes and a breakfast smoothie, Skye had syrup-topped pancakes, some strawberries and a glass of water.

Everyone else had their breakfast, including Shaggy and Scooby-Doo getting a lot of waffles, pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, ham and some cereals (although there is still enough for everyone), Spongebob and Pooh had bacon, eggs, marmalade and jellyfish jelly the former brought with him, and Om Nom, Swampy and Spike had some Fruity Pebbles and a glass of water.

At 9:35 AM, we finished our breakfast as we all gathered the dishes, glasses and utensils for the servants to help clean and settle for the next time we go.

Using the elevator once we finish cleaning up, we all went back up to the main floor, going to the living room on the right side of the lobby at 9:45.

The living room was awesome, to say the least. There was several couches and chairs with the former enough to fit five people each with enough room, a coffee table placed above a rug, and a 100-inch flat-screen 4K TV placed on the wall. While there weren't any consoles or games like I have in my room back upstairs, it still also had a 4K Blu-Ray player set up on top of the small cabinet alongside a couple audio speakers and a Verzion Fios TV cable box.

Memorabillia was seen on a few shelf units in the room, including my graduation diplomas for elementary, high school and my college's film studies program; as well as several souvenirs from both Disneyland and Universal Studios Hollywood and other belongings that I cherished from my childhood. Even a painting from Norman Rockwell's Telling Stories series was seen on one wall in the living room while two others were tribute paintings of my father (Steven Spielberg) and his friend who is the creator of Star Wars, George Lucas, by Tsuneo Sanda.

"Soon, we will start decorating the mansion with lights, garlands, ornaments and candy canes. We will also put up a few Christmas trees for the main lobby and bedroom floors. But first, let's watch something festive on TV, or check what's on the news. Maybe an update for the presidential election. Maybe Netflix.", Christopher said to everyone, as he uses the remote to turn on the 4K TV.

He goes through the app selection screen leading to either the Verizon Fios cable network, YouTube, Internet Browser, Netflix, Hulu, Disney+ and such.

"Wait a minute, you have Disney+?!", exclaimed Elsa and Woody, "We Disney characters have it back at the Disney castle too! They have Lady and the Tramp, The Mandalorian, High School Musical: The Musical - The Series..."

I nodded, "So I've been told. Sage, Mal, Om Nom, Discord, Spongebob, Pooh, and many others have been there back in Christmas 2016, that's what the Star Darlings told me back then through video chat."

"Plus...", Nick Wilde joked, "Get it? Disney Plus?", before continuing, "All Disney+ content will NEVER leave the service. They're there to stay forever."

The son of Steven Spielberg agreed, "Which I already knew and theorized. Over 600 movies and 7500 TV episodes in total from all the Disney companies, it would take over a year to watch everything! That is why we're all gonna watch Noelle, the Disney+ christmas movie special! Seen it already on launch day, and I LOVED it!"

"Seems pretty nice. Sounds like Noel. Very good worth watching.", said team RWBY and Shantae.

Wonder Woman (DCSHG) says, "Huzzah! This'll be the first Christmas movie we'll be watching altogether!"

"Then it's time for some Disney+ entertainment!", cheered Carol and Skye.

I smiled in agreement as I then selected Noelle on Disney+ as we all watched, enjoying the first festive Christmas film together as a family.

* * *

When the Disney+ movie Noelle finished almost at noon, I turned off the TV for now as we prepare to have lunch altogether.

I settled, "No kidding. That is the one of the best Disney+ films and best Christmas films in general I've ever seen, even back when I saw it on the streaming service for the first time. Other Disney+ originals were good, including the new Lady and the Tramp remake..."

"Lady and the Tramp?!", both Koyume and Ruby A. astonish, "Romantic!"

I continued, "...The Mandalorian..."

"Sounds awesome. A Star Wars show from what we've heard.", the Nostalgia Critic awares.

I added, "...Forky Asks a Question..."

"Cool! I have my own show! ...What is that about?", Forky said in excitement before questioning what it is to his friends.

Christopher shrugged, "...and it's a good thing the Home Alone trilogy is even now available on Disney+."

"Home Alone is on Disney+!?", Batgirl (DCSHG) squealed in excitement, "I GOTTA SEE IT!"

Christopher kindly points out, "Not too fast, my friend. It may be time for lunch right now, so we're gonna be eating in for today."

"Well, what _are_ we having?", shrugged Anna, questioned.

Shaggy craved, "Is it another buffet? Please say it's another buffet!"

"Sadly, it isn't. However, we're having...pizzas!", I announced.

Scooby-Doo nods, "Sounds better!"

"What kinds?", appetized Patrick Star.

I said, "Cheese, pepperoni, Canadian, meat lovers, even vegetarian and other flavors. My favorites are Cheese and Canadian. They're already in the oven fifteen minutes ago, should be ready in a few minutes. Requested when we all watched Noelle."

"Deliciously good, we believe.", Olaf agreed, "Actually, me, Anna and Elsa's favorite pizza is chocolate-flavored. You have any?"

Christopher lets out a few chuckles, "Why, yes, Olaf. But only for an after-lunch dessert if people like any. Me, for the Christmas season however, would go with candy canes and other assorted snacks and sweets when it comes to desserts after lunch and dinner."

"Sounds really _sweet_ of you.", giggled the snowman.

At 12:05 PM, the pizzas were ready and were brought up by the mansion servants. We then settled at the dining room and we each grabbed a slice or two for any of the pizzas we liked most alongside a 600ml cup of water for each person. There was no complaints or anything bad, ever since we started our Christmas holiday together fortunately.

I noticed that even Skye seemed to like the pizza after getting two slices of vegetarian pizza, alongside Captain Marvel who grabbed two slices of cheese. I couldn't help but smile for the two while I ate each of my cheese and canadian pizza slices.

We all finished our meals at 12:45 PM as we cleaned up and packed all the plates, cups and utensils away back to the kitchen one floor below.

"That was delicious! I'm so full, I don't think I could take any other bites. No change in weight too.", Shaggy and Om Nom both said.

Scooby-Doo said, "Yeah!"

"It happens. Since we already got lunch put aside and done through for today, I think it's time we all do Christmas decorations. It is time.", Christopher anticipated, as I ran up the steps and went to the elevator to go get the Christmas decorations.

Simba (2019) nods, "Nice! Somehow he may sound like my friend Rafiki on that last phrase."

"Noticed.", Timon and Pumbaa (2019) said to their friend.

About five more minutes after, I came back down via elevator. When the door opened, everyone gasped of what they saw.

The Christmas decorations with me in the elevator included a 25-foot pine tree that is able to fit the 40ft-high main floor along with several other artifical Christmas trees, a big diamond Christmas star, thousands of Christmas decorations and ornaments with garlands, wreaths, tons of Christmas lights and bells, stockings and tons more.

"Okay...in the past two Christmases I went too in 2016 and 2017, I've never seen how much decorations a place can use! Our Disney Castle's christmas tree was about five feet shorter and the Wayne Manor's was about the same size, we used less decorations back then, and-", Nick Wilde claimed.

The Angry Video Game Nerd told the Disney character, "Believe me, he probably has the most Christmas decorations your other previous holidays had. Not just Disney OR LEGO."

"What are we all waiting for? Let's get the Christmas decorating on!", I said, wearing a Santa hat while holding dozens of colorful ornaments, "May need some help with the giant tree, though."

Supergirl said, "On it!", flying over and grabbing the tallest Christmas tree to carry over to the middle of the lobby.

As most of the guests and I helped bring about 60% of the decorations down (for the lobby), the 2019 Animations Team (except for Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Eeyore, Rabbit and Eeyore) all volunteered to help decorate the bedroom floor and the library floor with the remaining 40% of the ornaments.

While me and the others start decorating the main floor starting at 1:00 PM, Joedan54 began singing a Christmas song to celebrate as she helped decorate.

**Joedan54: Deck the halls with boughs with holly, fa la la la la la la la la, tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la la la la la,**

During the song, Iron Man (MCU) and Genie were putting the garlands, hanging them up on the walls. Skye Zaizen and Captain Marvel (Future Avengers) helped put up the wreath on the front door, as well as a few on the staircase's architecture. Scooby-Doo, RWBY, Akko and Shantae all help hang the stockings in the living room, while the latter used her magic to put all the unnamed stockings with all the new guests' names while the named ones were previously guests who came to the mansion years before for the Christmas holidays (including Christopher, Spongebob, Pooh, Om Nom, Swampy, Spike, team RWBY (Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang), Mario, Sonic, Lucina, Skye, Shantae herself as well as her girlfriend Sky, and many others).

**Joedan54: Don we now our gay apparel, fa la la la la la la la la, troll the ancient yuletide carol, fa la la la la la la la la...**

Right after the Joedan54's song, Skye Zaizen began singing another Christmas song during the decorating as well.

**Skye Zaizen: Rockin' around the Christmas tree at the Christmas Party Hop... Mistletoe hung where you can see, every couple tries to stop...  
Rockin' around the Christmas tree, let the Christmas spirit ring... Later we'll have some chocolate and pie, then we'll do some caroling...  
You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear... Voices singing let's be jolly, deck the halls with boughs of holly...  
Rockin' around the Christmas tree, have a happy holiday... Everyone dancing merrily in the new old-fashioned way...**

The rest, including myself, were busy decorating the Christmas tree with hundreds of colorful and special ornaments, also putting on several silver-glittered snowflakes and pinecones, as well as a few golden bells, reindeers and sleighs. Even a portion of the decorations were based on some of the most beloved movie, TV or cartoon characters (including Spongebob, Pooh, Olaf, Elsa, Mario, Sonic, Lucina, RWBY and their friends Pyrrha and Nora, Woody, Buzz, Snoopy, Charlie Brown, National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation, Mickey Mouse and many other Disney and miscellaneous characters).

**Skye: ****You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear... Voices singing let's be jolly, deck the halls with boughs of holly...  
****Rockin' around the Christmas tree, have a happy holiday... Everyone dancing merrily in the new...old...fashioned way...!**

When the song finished, we were almost done decorating the whole room as we all saw the majestically decorated Christmas tree at 1:15 PM.

"Wow, guys. I'm so impressed on both the songs AND the Christmas decorations. We really do come together as a family.", Christopher thanked to Joedan54, Skye and the rest, looking up at the Christmas tree we've decorated.

But there was still one thing missing.

The star.

"Forgot the star. Okay, everyone. I'm about to put the Christmas star on top of the tree, so I'm gonna need Rexy here for some help.", the son of Steven Spielberg said, as I pulled out a big diamond Christmas star about a quarter of my height, "Let's do this, Rexy.", saying this to my pet T-Rex as she put her head down allowing me to climb onto her.

She rose her head to reach the top of the Christmas tree, as the rest saw me standing on Rexy's head as I helped place the diamond Christmas star on top of the Christmas tree like a football in mid-air, picture perfect.

The Angry Video Game Nerd freaked out, "TOUCHDOWN!", cheering loudly with the rest.

I sighed with a smile as I safely got off my pet T-Rex after I was done with the star, "It's done. We're almost done the entire mansion now. But as a few double-checks, we need to make sure if everything is decorated in here. Sonic, did you do the Christmas lights?"

"Done. Already did that during your Christmas star stunt.", the hedgehog said, as I saw the colorful Christmas lights already lit around the room and on the staircase.

He continued, "Mario and Lucina, did you put candy canes-"

"Done.", both Nintendo characters surely said, having already put the candy canes on the tree during the Christmas tree decorating.

I nodded, "Okay. And Discord, did you put the mistletoes?"

"Hidden in plain sight this time.", said Discord, already done.

Christopher slyly smiled, saying quietly to Discord, "Nice! That way, those romantic couples won't know what hit 'em. And it's just a petty orchestrated way to bring them closer.", before saying to everyone, "Since the main floor is decorated, let's see how the 2019 Animations Team have been doing."

The elevator dinged and opened to see the 2019 Animations Team in the elevator, having finished decorating the other floors.

"Well, guys, how was the decorating?", I said to the group.

Woody ensured, "We did it all. One Christmas tree for the bedroom floor and two for the library. Decorated it with all Christmas decoration supplies depleted, including ornaments, garlands, candy canes, wreaths, stars, and others."

"How does it look?", Nostalgia Critic and Angry Video Game Nerd question.

Morticia Addams says, "As creepy, kooky and neat as it is."

"We made sure of it. Even double-checked and triple-checked.", guarantees Lance Sterling.

Christopher clapped once, "Great! We did it! Christmas decorations are all put! As a celebratory treat, we're all gonna watch a movie together at the cinema floor."

"YES!", cheered Joedan54, "Can't wait! What is it?"

I warned, "Joker. But I must warn some of you, that it's rated R."

"What does that mean?", June, Wednesday and Pugsley ask while Om Nom Jr. and Altea look childishly questioned.

Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) and Bumblebee (Karen Beecher) solve, "It means it's restricted for people under 18. It contains violence, coarse language, sexuality, nudity, drug use and many other mature themes that you must not see or hear."

"Joker doesn't sound like a bad movie. Actually, it's one of the best comic book films in general and one of the best films this year. Even critics are already nominating it for Best Picture, Best Actor and other awards in some minor guilds.", the Nostalgia Critic and Angry Joe told.

Sypha and Allura both said, "Seems interesting. What about the kids?"

"Well, it looks like Barbara and Karen are gonna be babysitting for a couple hours. Rexy, unfortunately, can't fit in the theatre auditoriums, however unlike the Transformers did, but she can still watch movies here and in the other floors. Pooh, Woody and their friends can also stay here with them, Olaf and Kun too, so they won't be disturbed by some of the movie's R-rated scenes. Maybe they can watch a movie with Rexy, the other Disney characters and kids on Disney+.", I came up with a solution.

Batgirl (DCSHG (2019)) gasped and guessed, "Does that mean-"

"Yes, Barbara. You can watch Home Alone on Disney+ with some of the guests."

"THANK YOU, CHRISTOPHER! Let's go!", squeaked Batgirl in excitement.

Pugsley and Forky shrugs, "What's Home Alone about?", as he, June, Wednesday, Parker, Om Nom Jr., Altea, Kun, Pooh, Woody, their friends, Rexy, Olaf and Karen follow Barbara to the living room to see Home Alone on Disney+.

"Well, you see, first of all, it's by 20th Century Fox, which our company just acquisited early this year. It's about this young kid named Kevin McCallister who gets left behind during his family's vacation, and he has to defend his home by a duo of criminals known as The Wet Bandits...", said Woody of the film's premise, while the rest of the guests use the elevator to go back down to the cinema floor.

* * *

At 1:30 PM, they all arrive, as Christopher was leading them to the IMAX auditorium for a screening of Joker, after some of them got some food and drink concessions for the movie.

As the movie started and played for almost 2 hours, everyone was dazzled, surprised, horrified and awe-inspired by some of the most impactful scenes in Joker. Most of all, Jessica Cruz (Green Lantern (DCSHG (2019))) liked the movie's direction, while her superhero friend Zee Zatara (Zatanna (DCSHG (2019))) liked the movie's cinematography for most of the movie.

However, the train scene, the bathroom dance scene, the murder scene, the talk show scene, and the climax scenes were the most shocking and most incredible scenes to everyone, including me, Carol and Skye, as well as Jess and Zee (who were both shocked, jaw-dropped and horrified by the train scene, bathroom dance, murder scene and talk show scene).

Despite this, everyone enjoyed it despite it's violence and mature themes, applauding both when Joker made a smile on his face out of his own blood and stood among the many rioters cheering on, and when the movie finishes with the two words, The End.

At about 3:30 PM, the movie was over and everyone was leaving the auditorium.

"I cannot believe it. Joker is not only one of the most controversial movies in recent times, it is also one of the BEST comic book movies I've ever seen.", Carol and Skye both said.

Tony Stark smirked to them, "Wait until you see Endgame.", nodding.

"Will do.", Christopher promised, "So what was your favorite scene, by the way?"

Carol and Skye said, "Can't decide between the talk show scene and the climax. They were about two of the best scenes in the entire film."

"What about you, Jess and Zee?", I turned to the two girls.

Jessica Cruz said, "Overall, the direction by Todd Phillips was outstanding. But, oh my gosh, a few scenes made my jaw drop in horror."

"So did I. But I have to say, the cinematography by Lawrence Sher was spectacular. It was like if the camera itself was a crucial character in the movie, interacting with the city of Gotham thematically.", Zee Zatara gave her honest opinion.

I said, "You wanna know something else? The cinematographer also did Godzilla: King of the Monsters this year!"

"Really?", the magician superhero girl said.

Kara Danvers (Supergirl) snorted, "That sounds cool. When can we watch it?"

"We'll all watch that later. Rated PG-13, so everyone can watch. Same format.", confirmed the son of Steven Spielberg.

Supergirl pumps her fist, "SWEET!"

"About Barbara and Karen, what have they been up to since we watched Joker?", Wonder Woman (DCSHG (2019)) said.

Krolia and the two Aquas (from Konosuba and Kingdom Hearts respectively) said, "Time to find out.", as everyone used the elevator to go back up to the main floor.

* * *

When we got there, I led everyone to the living room to see what Batgirl, Bumblebee, Pooh, Woody and the rest have been up too.

They were laughing happily together (except Rexy and Wednesday) as they were already watching part of Home Alone 2: Lost in New York, watching the My Christmas Tree scene.

"Hey, guys! How was Home Alone going?", Mirai said to them.

Kun giggled, "You won't believe it! It was so funny! Kevin use traps to stop the Wet Bandits, and one of them he literally 'nailed' it! That's what they get for stealing belongings they don't belong to them!"

"Yep! Already seen this over a couple times, but it's a classic!", Woody and Buzz Lightyear said.

Barbara and Karen say in unison, "Best Christmas comedy ever!"

"Wednesday, what did you think of it?", Morticia questioned her daughter.

The young Addams girl said, "It was pleasantly hilarious. I did not laugh once, however."

"And I assume you're all watching Home Alone 2? In one of my reviews, I stated this was like a copy of the first movie, but with a different setting and story. No offense though, that was my opinion.", the Nostalgia Critic explained one of his previous review episodes.

The Angry Video Game Nerd added, "And I've even reviewed all of the Home Alone 1 & 2 games. Most of them were awful, but a couple were good. And I did it all with the star from the movie Macaulay Culkin."

"Really!?", excited Batgirl (Barbara Gordon), "You played with Kevin himself? Lucky!"

I chuckled, "After all, all the Home Alone movies are considered holiday classics in my opinion. And now, they're even rebooting the entire Home Alone series for Disney+, currently in production!"

"I'm so...EXCITED!", Bumblebee (Karen Beecher) cheered.

I replied, "Now, now. Let's save the Home Alone excitement for later.", before saying to everyone, "Anyways, we are going to watch another movie soon, and it's rated PG-13 which means everyone can watch it. Sorry about the Joker movie for earlier, because I didn't want all of you to feel disturbed from the R-rated content, if you know what I mean. But this one is by far one of the best I've seen throughout this year. The first time I've watched it, I literally screamed in the climax, but I can't tell you what I screamed out. Save the excitement for when you watch it."

"Time to get ready for some kaiju monster sci-fi action!", Captain Marvel (Future Avengers) prepared, as everyone proceeds to the elevator to go back down to the cinema room for a second time.

From about 3:45 to 6PM, we all watched Godzilla: King of the Monsters in the IMAX auditorium.

This time, the anticipation levels were put up to the max as everyone felt astonished and eager throughout the first parts of the movie.

The scenes with Mothra, Godzilla, Rodan and King Ghidorah stunned everyone, from the Antarctica battle to the Mexico scene, from Godzilla's revival scene (where he breathes atomic energy into the sky) to the entire Boston battle.

Typically, Supergirl (Kara Danvers) liked the directing as well as the film itself, Zatanna (Zee Zatara), once again like Joker, loved the cinematography; and the Nostalgia Critic loved the score by Bear McCreary, seeing how the composer had worked with some of the AVGN's projects in the past including the YouTuber's own movie.

But the best part of the movie was no doubt, Burning Godzilla.

Supergirl gave a brave reaction to this scene with flames in her eyes to signify Burning Godzilla's prescence. Zatanna's jaw dropped once again like when she saw the shocking scenes in Joker. The Nostalgia Critic was shocked aback to the reveal.

I even yelled, "**FIRE GODZILLA!**" once he entered the shot, surprising and making Carol and Skye laugh to my sudden cheer.

We see Burning Godzilla obliterate King Ghidorah with a few nuclear pulses in the film, before exploding his body with a stomp, while we all heard Nostalgia Critic yell as the music coordinating to a crescendo once the battle was finished, "DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!", relating to Godzilla killing Ghidorah.

As the movie comes to a close, we see the final shot of Godzilla roaring in victory as the other monsters bow down and hail him as the new king of the monsters, before the end title, credits and post-credits scene.

Once it was over, we all left the cinema room as we went all back up via elevator to the main floor once more.

It was dinnertime, and we all decided to have juicy steaks for dinner with vegetables and water once again. We all talked to one another politely during dinner, wondering how our day went when we decorated and watch a few movies together.

Afterwards once we finish and cleaned up once again, I heard someone cough, everyone turning to see who it was seven feet away from them.

Emilia.

"Are you okay?", I asked her.

The half-elf nods, "Oh, uh...it's just that...my throat's starting...to get sore..."

"Oh my goodness, it's an emergency!", Christopher alerted, saying, "Go get some Betadine in the nearest bathroom, Emilia!"

Ferris cared for his girlfriend, "Are you sure she's gonna be okay?"

"She must've caught somebody's cold before we went here!", said Ram and Rem.

Emilia groaned, "What does Betadine do? Is it safe?"

"Simple. Just a gargle of that stuff, and the virus that's causing your sore throat will be killed right away. You won't even feel sicker after that.", said Christopher, "Some of us have tried it before. Isn't it right, Nostalgia Critic? AVGN? Anyone?"

The Nostalgia Critic and Angry Video Game Nerd both said, "It works! Like Buckley's!"

"My servants are gonna sterlize the dining room with virus-killing Lysol soon. Just in case not anyone else will get sick. Now, go get some vitamin C and drink lots of water after you took Betadine, just in case. And please do wash your hands after, Ferris. It may spread.", I instructed.

The half-elf said, "Okay...", as Ferris goes off with the others back to the elevator going upstairs, while Emilia went off to get Betadine in the bathroom.

* * *

And so, we all went back to the upstairs bedroom floor at 7PM, first going to the bathroom to wash up and start getting ready for bed.

As everyone goes back to their chosen bedrooms, me, Carol and Skye return to my bedroom to get ready to sleep.

"That was quite amazing what we did today. The decorations we all did were amazing.", Carol chuckled.

Skye said, "I remember we both decorated something like that, Christopher. We went a long way."

"Actually, it's been two years since we met. But I'm so glad I got to spend these wonderful times with friends like you too. _Girl_friends, in particular.", joked Christopher, as Carol and Skye blushed deep red, "Just kidding. Again. I tend to make jokes up, unlike the Joker from the movie we watched today. My bad."

Skye and Carol stammered, "No, no, no, no! It's fine! You don't have to apologize."

"After all, the Joker movie was a disturbing masterpiece. Which is good. But we're going to see more movies and do some more Christmas activities as the month goes.", the son of Steven Spielberg stated, "I recently heard of the Annie Award nominations, the Gotham Award winners and presale ticket announcements for Jumanji: The Next Level and Spies in Disguise today while we were doing our things. Apparently, Parasite even won the film critics awards for Atlanta."

Captain Marvel smirked, "More secrets left to discover."

"Awards season's already getting started.", I said to them, "And so is Christmas."

Skye requested, "I was wondering...can I sleep with you two?"

"You're welcome to.", I said with a simple nod.

Carol flirted, "Definitely."

"I even feel more comforted when the two of you are around.", I told the two girls.

Both the blonde and blue-haired girls looked confused and queried, "Why is that?"

That was when I sang a song once again at the moment.

**Christopher: It's...a...wonderful life, not a cloud in the sky, Steven Spielberg just winked his eye, and you walked by,  
It's a wonderful life, I have more than my share, see me walking around on air because you care...**

**It's a wonderful life, let it rain, let it shine! It's as wonderful as it can be...  
Because you're mine...**

Both Carol and Skye felt touched and were emotionally moved by my singing, which was a bit Frank Sinatra-likewise with a tint of classic to it.

"Now...let's sleep together.", I said happily, as both girls, after looking and nodding at each other, proceed to the bed, with Carol on my right and Skye on my left.

Minutes after, we started falling asleep along with the other guests around the mansion. It was like last night, as we were peacefully slumbering under the night sky. Tranquility at it's best.

* * *

12:00 AM. Midnight. Again.

I somehow woke up that time for no reason, which I tend to wake up at certain times during some nights. All the guests were already here. But when I looked to my right, I suddenly saw the inevitable.

Carol and Skye were sleeping like lovers, the latter having moved to the other side without waking me up.

Then I thought. I understand the two of them have been compassionate and friendly towards me for the first two days of the holiday season, but for some reason, I noticed that I may not only be in love with both of them, but the two of them were in love with each other.

It was true. It was not a love triangle. It was unofficially polyamorous.

I smiled for the two. I had empathy for the two. No matter what, I still believe the three of us are going to be having a very good relationship.

After, I slowly got off the bed and went over to my movie collection. I got some movies out and looked at the Spongebob Squarepants Absorbent Favorites DVD from earlier, and with a slight pull, a click was heard.

The wall with a Ready Player One poster next to it slowly shifted to the left, as the room inside glowed a faint yellow.

I looked at the secret room entrance as I then entered, leaving Carol and Skye still sleeping romantically on my ace-sized bed...


End file.
